I Don't Believe You
by Meghanav3
Summary: As Elizabeth tries to get back to her life and Lucky tries to move on. There's still one secret that could break them apart forever. Meanwhile Lulu's been distance from Dante, but when Dante's ex roles into town will it tare them apart?
1. Prologue

I Don't Believe You

**Prologue**

**Summary:** As Elizabeth tries to get back to her life and lucky tries to move on. There still on secret that could either save what they have or break them apart for ever. Meanwhile Lulu's been distance from Dante, but when Dante's ex roles into town will it be the thing that tares them apart?

**Characters:** Elizabeth Webber, Lucky Spencer, Nikolas Cassadine, Helena Cassadine, Dante Falconeri, Lulu Spencer… more.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GH or its characters. (It's how I'd kind of like the WTD storyline to go. Along with a little added Lulu and Dante and Book Lyn)

**Rating:** Not sure. PG-13/R to be on the safe side


	2. Is It Too Late?

**Chapter One - "Is It Too Late?"**

Nikolas walked over to his desk with the envelop in his hand. He pulled out his chair and sat down, as he placed the envelop on the desk. Once he was seated he just stared at it. This could tell if his grandmother was lying or be the truth and he'd know that he really lost his brother for good. He was hoping for the ladder. This time he knew his Grandmother couldn't get at the results. They were 100% true. Though she didn't own him a damn thing, thanks to Matt Hunter, he was able to get Nadine to help him out. They gave her the DNA samples and she over saw the test being down so no one could even think about changing them. And then she sent them back to Matt and he gave them to Nikolas. Nikolas knew he was going to owe them both for this, but glad they were the only ones that knew anything about this. Actually Matt was the only one that knew where Nadine had transferred too. And he was glad for that one, because it meant that no one would have any idea. And since he didn't breathe a word to anyone else Helena couldn't happen to overhear. He knew his Grandmother would be up to something, he just knew without proof there was no way he could prove it. Now he could. He picked up his letter opener and then the envelop. He processed to open the envelop, he then pulled out the paper and unfolded it. He wasn't sure what to expect really. Was he really going to be a father again? Or was Helena only making it seem like he was so she could have a Cassadine heir? But what ever happened, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Having the baby with Elizabeth could bring them close, but he knew she had said it was over and meant it. But then there was Lucky, he was so mad at her, and yet he could be the father. What did that mean for them? Could it mean they'd get what they once had back? Or was that forever ruined? Could Elizabeth and Lucky really find happiness again? Could they really be brothers again? Or even friends? Was it their end forever?

He shook off the thoughts, knowing he just had to take it minute by minute right now. Once the paper was unfolded, he looked it over. And there was the result he was sure it be. The results that Elizabeth had hoped it would be. There were the worlds. **'Father-Lucky Spencer.'** Now where did he go from here? Did he run and tell Elizabeth what she really wanted was true and it was all Helena doing for the other results. He started wondering if there was more to Helena's plan then to just get her Cassadine heir. Nikolas knew there was going to be some ripple effect if he just said this out right now. He owed it to Elizabeth and Lucky to make sure Helena wasn't planning on hurting them. He knew he'd lose them both for what he was going to do, but if it meant Helena wasn't going to do anything to them, then it be worth it. He folded up the results and then put them back in the envelop. He then opened one of the desk drawers and hid the envelop deep within it. He wanted no one to know he had them and no one to find them. For now he was still the father of the baby, until it was the right time to tell them both. He just hoped it be all worth it.

Elizabeth watched as her brother took her boys. It had only been a few days since she finally escaped, or as she felt it was an escape, Shadybrooke. She wasn't too happy that her brother and even Nikolas was trying to tell her that she should have stayed. She had been away from her boys for too long. And she was doing better, she knew she was going to continue to see Lianey or whoever they told her to see, but she couldn't stay in that place one more day. If anything staying in that place could have sent her over the edge again. She just needed to be home with her family and being loved by them and around them, it would make things better. They are the ones that keep her the most sane, the two people she'd do anything for. So being away from them was the torture. Now she was home and she need to focus on them and this new baby. And herself. She sat back on the couch and placed her hand on her stomach. Here she was back in the same situation that nearly ruined her whole relationship with Lucky. She was glad Lucky was able to forgive her then. She just wasn't sure this time would be the same. She figured the most she'd see him was when he came to pick up the boys or if he had to be at the hospital for work. Otherwise she knew this wasn't going to change. She had really hurt him this time and knew there was no turning back. She thought maybe the baby could reconnect them again, but now there wasn't even a chance of that. Nikolas was the father, and now she had to worry about Helena. But she didn't want to think about that right now. She closed her eyes, thinking about how she wished things could be.

_Elizabeth walked through the front door, with a dibber bag on one shoulder and her daughter in her arms, with Lucky trailing not far behind. As the both stepped into the house, Cameron, Jake, Steve, Robin, Patrick, Lulu, Ethan and even Nikolas and Luke were there to welcome them home. And welcome in the new addition to the family. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the thought everyone she cared about was wishing them well and happiness. As they walked in more Elizabeth with Lucky help put down the dibber bag down, and joined everyone in the living room. Robin was the first to walked over to Elizabeth and congratulate her. Luke walked over to Lucky, with Lulu, Ethan and Nikolas following him to tell him how happy they were for him. Of course the two couldn't help but show off their new daughter to everyone in the room. And last to walk over to Elizabeth was her brother. He gave his sister a giant hug and smiled. _

"_I'm happy for you sis" Steve said to her, before giving her another hug. _

"_I never thought I'd say this again. Our lives might not be perfect, but were happy. And that is all I could ever ask for." Elizabeth said to her brother. She then looked over at Lucky with Cameron, Jake, Lulu and Robin, before looking back at her brother. "I love him. And nothing will ever stop making me love him. He's my forever"_

"_Good. As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you" He said to her. He then gave her on more hug, before she headed upstairs to put her daughter down for a nap. All this excitement and she was going to miss it. _

"_Okay I am going to need you all to be quiet when Elizabeth came back down. I have a surprise for her" Lucky said everyone in the room. They all then moved back over to where they ones where. Steve had Jake, while Cameron was trying to contain his excitement. He knew what was going to happen and he couldn't wait to be a family again. Then all then heard Elizabeth walking down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom, she noticed everyone was to one side and Lucky was alone. _

"_What is going on?" Elizabeth asked as she started to walk over to Elizabeth._

"_Elizabeth Webber." Lucky started to say. He then pulled a box out of his pocket as he got down on one knee. Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks. "Will you marry me?" Lucky asked as he opened the box. And in the box was his mothers ring. With Lulu's help and Laura's blessing, he was able to get it and knew that he wanted her to have it. Elizabeth couldn't find the words to speak at that moment. She then moved closer to Lucky. _

"_Yes" She said. Lucky then stood up. "Will all my heart yes" She then wrapped her arms around Lucky and kissed him as everyone awed. Cameron then started going crazy, Lulu quickly tried to calm him down. _

"_I was hoping you'd say yes" Lucky said. He then moved back and took the ring out of the box, before placing it on her finger. _

"_I wouldn't say anything else" Elizabeth said to him with a smile. _

"Elizabeth" She heard a voice say along with a knock as it snapped her out of her dreamed. She slowly got up from the couch and moved towards the door. Everything she wanted was a dream now, she just knew if she ever hoped to make that dream a reality she'd have to let everything play out the way it needed to. Once she got to the door, she opened it surprised to see Lucky standing in the door way.

"Lucky" She said, unsure of what else to say really. She then gathered her thoughts knowing he should say who else were you expecting? Or no shit it's me. Something snarky and something she most likely deserved. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up the boys" Lucky said, lying. He knew he really just wanted to see how Elizabeth was; he just wasn't going to admit it. Though today he did have plans with the boys, he knew he really was going to pick the boys up from daycare and then take the day from there. He just wanted to see how she was holding up, since she checked herself out of Shadybrook. He knew if he had come too soon she knew he was checking up on her, so he figured he'd check up on her on a day he was going to spend with the boys. It made sense. Though he was mad at her and knew there was nothing left between them. He still wanted to make sure she was okay. After all she was Cam and Jakes mother and he loved them as if they were his own. So he could say she was the mother of his kids and just wanted her to be okay for them. Because he knew they needed their mother, he wasn't enough for them. They need him and her together, just couldn't be the family they wanted.

"They just left with Steve for daycare" Elizabeth told him. She was glad he was there, even if their conversion was going to be short, it was all she could hope for now.

"Steve?" Lucky questioned. He was more asking why Steve would take them to daycare.

"He stopped by to tell me he got me my job back. Or rather the suspension lifted so I could go back. And told me there was a shift free if I wanted to take it. So I said I would, but then I realized I'd be late because I'd have to get the boys and myself ready and then drop them off. I didn't want that impression on my first day back. So he offered to take them to daycare for me. They just left not too long ago" Elizabeth explained to him. She knew she really didn't have to, but just let it out.

"That is good you can go back to work" Lucky said. He was glad Steve was able to help her get her job back. He knew it meant a lot to her. "I guess I'll just pick them up after daycare" Lucky told her. He then started to turn around.

"Lucky" Elizabeth said and Lucky stopped and turned and looked at her. "I just want you to know, I know you said there is no us anymore. And I'm willing to accept that. I just need to know, if this is how it's going to be. Or is there a chance we can save the friendship?" She asked him. She was willing to say that they were over as a couple. She just didn't want to let him leave her life for good.

"Right now, I'm not sure." Lucky said. It was the truth. He wasn't sure if they could ever go back to the way things were. He wasn't sure he wanted it either. "Right now that's all I know"

"Okay fair enough" Elizabeth said. She was hoping he'd say they could save it, but she wasn't sure if he wanted too. "Have fun with the boys today"

"Good luck at work" He said back to her before headed back to his car. She knew then he still cared and knew there was still a glimmer of hope. She was going to hold on to it, but not over stretch it. She knew he had to be the one to tell her they still had the chance. Still she'd hold on to that hope and accept what she needed to accept. Nikolas being the baby's father and Lucky saying they were over for good.

AN: Italic's are a dream


	3. Fresh Start

**Chapter Two - "Fresh Start"**

Elizabeth walked off the elevators and looked around. It was a little scary getting back to work. Almost seemed like a dream that would never come true. It almost all didn't seem real. It was like a dream she was lost in. She didn't really want to wake up, but she slightly wanted to wake up and act as if this was no big deal. But somehow she kept going back to the last time she was here. Though she wished the time she was here it was because of her melt down, that she get past, but no the last she was here, was when she found out Nikolas was the baby's father. And she had a sliver of hope when Nikolas told her he ordered a back up test. Only that one said the same thing the first one did. She believed Nikolas when he said there was no way Helena could know. So that sliver of hope was gone. Thought she had a glimmer of hope with Lucky today. Something about that glimmer made her want to embrace what she was going to be given. It was a new day, time to put the past in the past and do what she could to move on with her life. She knew she couldn't dwell on the mistakes she made. It was one thing she was trying to teach her and one thing therapy was helping her with. She knew it she let herself dwell on it then she'd end up where she started and then she could end up back In Shadybrooke and that was the last thing she wanted. She was going to keep it in the past, even though it couldn't stay in the past completely, at least she'd do is move past it. She was having a baby with Nikolas, Lucky and her had no future, and she was going to love her kids and give them the best life she could do. She just had to start, by actually waking up and moving from her spot.

She slowly started towards the nurse's desk, not sure how people would greet her. Would it be with open arms? Asking her how she's doing every 12 second? Talk to her at all? She wasn't sure what to expect. She just didn't want it to be this awkward what do you say, should I talk first kind of deal. Though she slightly felt out of place, she shook it off and continued to the nurse's desk. Just as she was walking behind it, Patrick and Robin walked up to it. She was hoping they didn't see her, enough though they had completely supported her and had been there for her, she just wasn't sure if she was ready to see them. She more just wanted to jump right into work and forget her problems. She knew it was impossible not to see them. She then noticed that they happened to see them and she smiled. She wasn't sure what to say or if they'd speak first. They then started walking towards her.

"Welcome back Elizabeth" Robin said and then moved in to hug her. Elizabeth hugged her back before they pulled away.

"Nice to have you back" Patrick said and then hugged her as well.

"Almost doesn't feel real" Elizabeth told them. She knew she could be honest with them. They wouldn't judge her or think less of her.

"Once you get into the swing of things, it will be like you never missed a day of work" Robin said with a laugh. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh as well.

"You're trying to drive me insane" Elizabeth said joking around, Robin understand, but Patrick didn't see is as funny as them. And just as Elizabeth said it Steve walked by. He was worried about her. He didn't think she was ready to be back at work, let along back at home. It just wanted to make sure she was ready for all this. He wanted to make her his sister would be okay in the long run and right now he wasn't so sure.

"Well Patrick and I spend more time here then we should and we're completely sane." Robin said. She was glad Elizabeth was back. She also wasn't going to treat Elizabeth like a glass doll. She figured Elizabeth would hate it, and she knew how it felt so she wasn't going to give it back to someone else.

"I guess then I have nothing to worry about" Elizabeth said. She looked at Patrick briefly. She could tell he was uncomfortable with this conversation. She was glad Robin was joking around with her, and wishing Patrick did to. But she knew that it was time to change the subject or it could become just awkward. "So what do you need me to do? Sooner I jump in, the sooner I can get back in the swing of things"

"Are you sure you're ready to jump in?" Patrick asked her, without really thinking.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Elizabeth said. She told herself to let that go and not let it affect her too much. "So if you are going to treat me like I am a porcelain doll, I ask you don't. That includes you too Steve" Elizabeth said as she turned and looked at her brother. "I am fine, I'm better then fine. I just need to get back into my life. I am putting the past behind me and moving on. So support me in this please"

"They are boys. They don't know act normal" Robin said to Elizabeth. The both of them couldn't help but laugh.

"So true" Elizabeth said. She was glad that Robin was on her side. She wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it if the whole place treated her as if she was a porcelain doll.

Lucky walked into the police department, he really hated when he had to come in on his days off. He was hoping today he could just be with the boys and not have to deal with work. He knew Mac wouldn't care, though Mac had his own family and life, he left is Mac had to come in then so did everyone else. Or Mac just valued him more then he wanted to be. Either way he knew whatever the reason Mac had called him in, was a good one or Mac wouldn't have called him. Lucky looked around to see if he could see Mac around the station so he could be in and out and off to pick up the boys, but no such luck. He then noticed Dante staring at a file on his desk as if he was trying to look threw it instead of read it. Lucky walked over to Dante desk to see what had gotten Dante in a trance.

"I think if you stare at it any longer I think you might put a hole in the file" Lucky said to try and get Dante attention. Dante didn't respond or move, Lucky knew something had to be up. He then lightly hit Dante to see if that would get his attention.

"What?" Dante said shaking his head and looking up to see Lucky standing there.

"You were staring at that file pretty intensely. The Sonny case causing problems?" Lucky asked. He then walked over and sat down across from Dante at his own desk.

"Actually no" Dante said. He then looked down at the file before looking back at Lucky. "This is a new case Mac asked me to look at. I guess I got distracted" Dante said. He then got up and walked over to the water bubbler.

"Whatever it is must be something big. You haven't been this distracted since you found out you had siblings and Sonny's trail started" Lucky said, as Dante walked back over with a cup of water in his hand. "What's got you so distracted?"

"Something I most likely shouldn't be talking to you about" Dante said as he sat down. He knew there was line between friends and discussing your relationship with her girlfriend's brother.

"Must be about Lulu" Lucky said knowing it had to be the reason if he knew he couldn't talk about it with him. "Fair enough. I'd do the same thing if I was in your shoes. But whatever it is I'm sure Lulu is just got her head wrapped in Crimson and what issues Maxie has at the moment" Lucky said. He wasn't sure if he was trying to give advice or just ease his mind.

"Yeah you most likely right" Dante said. He knew that wasn't the truth, but at least the topic would drop if he agreed. "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you had the day off?"

"I do, Mac called me in." Lucky said to him. He was really hoping Mac would show up soon so he could get going. "But as you can see Mac isn't around. So I'm going to get going" Lucky said as he got up from his seat.

"He might just be letting you know, Kiefer's killer confessed and your brother's been released." Dante said to him.

"Yeah I know, Ran into my dad and brother earlier. I can say he hasn't changed" Lucky told him. "But look if Mac comes around and ask why I'm not here can you let him know I had to pick up my boys" Lucky asked him.

"Yeah of course" Dante said. He then watched Lucky leave. He figured Lucky could help Him figured out what was going on with Lulu, but he knew that would be crossing a line and awkward all in one.

"Next time you think about summoning me, don't" Lulu said coldly as she walked into Nikolas's study. She hated what he had down to Lucky and all this has caused. And right now he wasn't able to forgive him, and really didn't want to talk to him. There was already so much going on in her life, this was the last thing she needed. She knew he was still her brother and had to come, but she didn't have to be happy about it.

"Nice to see you too Lulu" Nikolas said. He wasn't surprised his sister was still mad at him. After all if he was in the same position Lulu was in he'd be mad to and honestly he was slightly mad at himself. Only now he knew how the fall out would be and he knew it had to be the way it was for now. Nikolas got up from his seat and moved out from behind his desk and over to the wet bar. "Drink?" He offered.

"Rather know why I am here?" Lulu said. She wasn't hiding the fact she didn't want to talk to him or be in the same room as him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you didn't want to be here" Nikolas said as he poured himself a drink before turning to look at him.

"Honestly no." Lulu told him. When she saw the hurt look on his face, she knew she shouldn't have been so mean. "You're still my brother, but Nikolas slept with Elizabeth, Lucky's fiancé and love. It's not that easy just to forget you screw over Lucky. Maybe I'll be able to, but for now I can't." Lulu said trying to be as honest with him as she could.

"Fair, most likely if I was in your shoes I'd feel the same." Nikolas said before taking a sip of his drink. He then walked over to the couch and took a seat. "But I asked you here because I wanted you to be the baby's god mother. And you don't have to agree now. Just think about it. Either way you're still the baby's aunt" Nikolas said to her. He was hoping she'd agree, because he knew this would be something Lucky would want. And it would be something he'd want too, so it was a win win.

"I'll think about, it's not a yes and it's not a no" Lulu said. She knew it was the least she could do for her brother was think about what he was asking.

"Thank you it means a lot to me" Nikolas told her.

"Just know I'm doing this for you, not that slut who ruined bother your lives" Lulu said. She knew Nikolas wasn't going to say anything because it be pointless to fight with her about it now. He wanted a favor for her so he'd keep his mouth shut. "I have to get to work. I'll let you know what I decide" Lulu said, she then gave him a half smile before heading out of the room.

Nikolas got up and walked back over to his desk. He placed the glass down on the desk before sitting down. Once he was seated he opened the drawer that he was hiding the results in. He pulled out the envelop and opened it. He unfolded it and looked at it once again. He knew the results weren't going to change, but he couldn't help look at them. He had already set is plan into motion; all he had to do was keep it going. Which meant he'd have to talk to Elizabeth about the baby and keep up the act he was happy. He couldn't give it away that he wasn't happy or anything that could make someone question him. He had to make sure no one knew he knew the truth, mostly Elizabeth and Lucky and epecationally Helena. Once he knew her plan he could tell the truth, but till then he was a happy expecting father.

"I just hope what I'm doing is really worth the cost" Nikolas said to himself out loud. He knew the cost and was will to take it, he wondered if it was going to be worth it. He just hoped it was, because if it wasn't then he was going to lose everyone he loved and cared for, for nothing.


	4. Over My head

**Chapter Three - "Over My head"**

Elizabeth walked into the park. It was already time for her break. It seemed almost like a lifetime passed. She thought she was ready to get back into work, but now she wasn't so sure. She had already messed something up, and though Robin stuck up for her, Elizabeth knew she had to owe it. Now she just needed to take a walk, clear her head and try and figured out if she was ready to go back to work. She just knew she was ready to be home. She wasn't about to go back to Shadybrooke that was for sure. She started looking at the families and couples there were in the park, and thought how easily that could have been her, Lucky and the boys. Now here she was pregnant with her ex-fiancé's baby and her ex-fiancé didn't even want to be in her life. Or least it seemed that way, she wasn't sure if he wanted to be in her life, but she sure hoped he did. At least she was hoping it be in a friends kind of way instead of just being co-parents. And she had her glimmer of hope, but there was still the chance they couldn't get back to that part of their lives. Not like before. If anything she hasn't deserved Lucky's forgiveness or love since she first lied to him about Jason and Jake. She was grateful for his love and forgiveness; she just hoped this wasn't the finally straw.

She shook the thoughts out of her head; she knew she didn't think to be thinking about these things right now. She needed to just clear her head. So that way she could be focused when she went back to work. If she was thinking about Lucky and the ifs and what's and could have been's she'd surely mess up again and then everything would be ruined. Steve would insist that she wasn't ready to come back. Patrick would most likely agree with Steve. She thought he had been so supportive, but now she wasn't sure he was as supportive as Robin was being. Or maybe Robin was right they were guys and didn't know anything. She continued to walk through the part trying to find a quiet place she could sit, enjoy the park and clear her head. She then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lucky with Cam and Jake not too far away. All she could think now, was Lucky was going to think she knew he was here at the park with the boys and just decided to stop by mistake. Just so it gave her an excuse to see him or talk to him. She then slowly tried to turn around, but her attempt was foiled when she heard Cam scream Mommy. She turned back to face them and walked over to them. She figured she'd say hi and then head back to work. More it quick and move on.

"I didn't… I'm sorry…" Elizabeth said not sure really want to say right now. Did she try and explain herself and have him not believe her? Did she not say anything and have him think what he wanted to? Either way it was a loose loose situation for her.

"It's the park. It's bound to happen" Lucky said, shocking Elizabeth. She was sure he'd accuse her of wanting to use this moment to get him to talk to her.

"I was just on my break walking through" Elizabeth said, still feeling the need to defend herself even though she didn't need too.

"Want to play with us?" Cameron asked, tagged on her scrubs. Elizabeth looked down; as much as she wanted to she knew she couldn't. One because she had to get back to work and two because this was Lucky's time with the boys.

"I'd love to honey, but this is your dad time with you. I wouldn't want to take away from his time with you and your brother" Elizabeth said honestly. She gave him a small smiling hoping he wouldn't be to sad. "But promise this weekend, will be me, you and Jake. And we can do whatever you want" Elizabeth said to him. Cameron then gave her leg a hug before heading back to go play with his brother. Elizabeth looked at Lucky.

"I wasn't going to force you to leave" Lucky said after he watched Elizabeth tell Cameron she couldn't play with him and Jake and then promised him a day of whatever they wanted. He couldn't help but smile. Thought it quickly went away when Elizabeth looked up at him.

"I'm still on duty, I don't have long. I just figured I wouldn't cut into your time with the boys" Elizabeth said to him. She knew how much he loved spending time with them. "I should be going" Elizabeth said. She then turned around ready to leave, but Lucky saying her name stopped her. For a moment she felt like she'd turn around he'd ask her what was wrong and she tell him and then he'd bring her into a hug and tell her everything would be okay. But she shook the thought away and turned back to him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her. It could be because he was so used to the she gets in trouble and he's there to help her. But something about this time just didn't seem it. He knew he wanted to break free from that whole song and dance they always did, but he also knew if something affected her, it could affect the boys too.

"Yeah" Elizabeth lied, but for good reason. She knew Lucky wanted nothing to do with her and make it very clear. She also knew that meant go going for to Lucky for help. This time and now she needed to fix her own problems. "It's just work. That whole transition of getting back into the swing of things after being gone for a while." Elizabeth said to him. And truly it wasn't a lie.

"I'm sure it will get easier" Lucky said to her. He knew that whole transition. After all he did have to do something like that after quitting the face, hurting his back, and getting back into work, then again after admitting his addiction and getting the help he needed, then going back to work. Second time was a bit harder, since his boss was using him to take down Jason and his other boss still hadn't quite forgiven him for using his daughter. But things had a way of working themselves out. They always did.

"Yeah that is what Robin says" Elizabeth said with a small smile. "I should go. Have fun with the boys" Elizabeth said, then turned around and headed back to the hospital before Lucky could get in another word in.

Lucky stood there, almost in shock. Elizabeth had left so fast, he wasn't sure what just happened. He could see Elizabeth was really trying to accept what he had already had. They were over and they had no future. Thought Lucky sometimes wished things hadn't ended up the way they did, he knew nothing could change it. He turned to look at the boys. Cameron at started pushing Jake on the swing, Lucky couldn't help but smile. Part of him wondered what their life could have looked like if the baby Elizabeth was carrying had turned out to be his. He wondered if they'd actually be happy or if it just turn into another downhill fall. That was what they seemed to be good at. They were able to love each other so much, that sometimes it just wasn't enough. Or maybe it was, but the two of them couldn't see it. They just had a pattern of finding their way back only to ruin it all. Maybe it could be blamed on Helena, or maybe it could be blamed on each other, but he knew it was much his fault as it was Elizabeth's. He still couldn't take his eyes off the boys; they were having so much fun. Soon they'd have another little brother or a little sister to watch after and annoy. He couldn't help thinking about the dreams he had with Elizabeth and the new house.

_Lucky stood behind Elizabeth leading her across the lawn. She kept trying to take off the blindfold, but Lucky wouldn't let her even touch it. He wanted this to be a surprise. He knew they had talked about it, but he knew she didn't know it was finished. He had told her a couple more months so he could surprise her. After all they were already to add a new addition to the family. Lucky wanted Him, Elizabeth, Cam Jake to all move in before the baby was born so they could welcome him or her home to the new home. Lucky then stopped Elizabeth; she wanted to make sure she stood still._

_"No peaking okay?" Lucky said as he moved away from her. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try._

_"I swear I won't" Elizabeth said with a little laugh. She was really wondering what Lucky was up to. She was so tempted to peak, but she knew Lucky had planned this all out and wanted him to take off the blind fold. After all she did something like this for New Years. So she was going to repay the favor by doing what he wanted._

_"Okay ready?" Lucky asked her. Elizabeth wanted to say she had been ready since he told her to put on the blind fold._

_"Yes." Elizabeth said, almost pleading. Lucky then walked behind her and took over the blindfold._

_"Surprise" Lucky said as the house come into view for Elizabeth. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say. "I know I said a couple more months but I wanted to surprise you"_

_"It's amazing" Elizabeth said she then turned to face Lucky. "You know I honestly thought this was just a dream, but this is a dream come true" She said to him. She then leaned in and kissed him softly._

_"I wanted nothing but the best for our family" Lucky said to her with a smile._

"Daddy, Daddy" a soft voice and tug on his leg pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Cameron tagging at his pant leg. "You promised us ice cream"

"I did, so how about you go get your brother and help get your stuff together and we'll head to Kelly's. You'll get you and your brother the biggest bowls of ice cream we can order" Lucky said. He knew he get in trouble with Elizabeth if she ever found out. Ice cream and the boys never mixed well, but he had promised them and he wanted to make sure he always kept his promises with them.

Elizabeth walked off the elevator and back behind the nurse desk. She thought about telling them she knew she was in over her head, but then what would that say? Would that mean she was already giving up? She knew this was just one day, both Robin and Lucky said it would get easier. After all she had done it before. Maybe not the same way as this time, but when she had Jake, she was out of work for a while. She just had to keep taking deep breaths; she had tons of support and just had to jump in with two feet. So Elizabeth did just that she walked over to the pile of charts and patient files that where on the counter top and decided to just see what she could do to help. Maybe she could keep herself busy so she didn't drive herself crazy.

"Elizabeth could I have a word" Elizabeth heard a voice say. She turned around to see her brother standing there and he didn't look to happy.

"Whatever it was it was an honest mistake?" Elizabeth said. She didn't know why she thought she messed up. Maybe because she messed up her life so much she was bound to do it at work, and plus people were waiting for her to fail and give up she just knew it.

"No it's not about work." Steve said to her. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief.

"What is it about?" Elizabeth asked him. Now she was slightly worried. She knew her boys where fine, which meant it was Gram. She couldn't take it if something happened to her.

"I ran into Lainey earlier and we got to talking. She mentioned you've missed two sessions with her." Steve said. By the look in his eyes, Elizabeth knew he wasn't too happy with her. After all she said she's still go to therapy.

"Really Steve?" She said to him not believing he'd actually check up on her. He was her brother she was supposed to support her not hover and monitor her every move. "I can't believe you'd check up on me like that? You really don't believe I'm doing fine. And I thought you were the one person who would back me, not monitor." She snapped at him. She had enough going on right now, between Lucky, Nikolas and Helena she didn't need to Steve added into the mix.

"All I am doing is looking out for my little sister. I am worried about you and I'm just trying to help" Steve said to her. He loved his sister and wanted to see her back to her old self, he just wasn't sure if she was really ready to take on the world, and he made that clear more than once.

"Well then stop, because your helping isn't helping. Lucky can't even stand to be in the same room as me and he's helping more then you. I am fine. Yes I missed two sessions with Laniey, but she understood why." Elizabeth said to her brother. She hated that he was becoming the bad guy right now. She really wanted him to be someone she could talk to when she needed an ear to listen. Now she just needed to prove to her brother she was fine, that she was ready to be back in the real world. She just wasn't sure how she was going to prove it. "And they both have been rescheduled. So your checking up didn't go far enough. So please Steve stop. You're my brother and I love you, but I don't… No I can't deal with you too." Elizabeth said to him as tears started to form in her eyes. And before Steve could say another world she walked out from behind the nurse's desk and headed to any where her brother wasn't right now.

AN: Italics are a dream


	5. We Need To Talk

Lulu paced back and forth in the living room. She didn't know why she was pacing; maybe it was because Dante called to say we need to talk and that never meant anything good, never. Maxie at in the chair trying to read, but Lulu pacing just kept messing up her concentration. Lulu went over the thing she figure Dante would what to say. Was he dumping her? Why though they just said I love you, she told him she wasn't going to leave him even if it meant she'd get hurt in the crossfire. Maybe he found Michael and needed to leave for a couple days. And maybe Kate isn't really the owner of crimson. She was starting to drive herself in sane now. Maybe Dante was being sent back to Brooklyn and he wanted to tell her first before word got out. Or maybe he really was breaking up with her, after all we need to talk tends to lead to it's not you it's me speech and then it's over just like that. Like you never meant anything to each other, like it was all just a big waste of everyone time. She just really hoped it wasn't the case.

"Would you stop it? You are going to put a whole in the floor" Maxie finally spoke. Lulu pacing was driving her insane.

"Sorry, when Dante says we need to talk things don't seem to end well" Lulu said as she took a seat on the couch. Even if she wasn't going to stay there long.

"This is Dante we are talking about. The man is madly in love with you. I'm sure it's work related or maybe he wants you to meet the parents" Maxie said, she then realized what she just said. Lulu already knew his parents. "I mean the family. The family he talks so much about. As long as Olivia doesn't bring Johnny I think things will go fine" Maxie said. She knew if there was a family gather and Olivia was there with Johnny and Lulu was there with Dante things could get awkward and fast.

"I know you are trying to help Maxie, but you are only making me more nervous." Lulu said. She didn't know why she was nervous. Olivia loved her; Family gathers were okay on her side. Maybe Maxie was right and it was a family gathering. She just knew she was stressing herself out for nothing.

"Well I tried. I have to go see a doctor about a thing" Maxie said as she got up. She then grabbed her purse and headed out before Lulu could even question her about what she had just said.

Lulu wasn't sure what just happened. Then again when it came to Maxie she never really knew anyways. Sometimes she never wanted to know, but Maxie still told her anyways. Sometimes she wondered if there was a whole girl code she could come up with so Maxie wouldn't share so much. Because Lulu knew there was so much she never needed to know. Lulu knew she had to go and get ready, she was supposed to meet Dante soon, but right now she was too busy freaking out. Though she knew if she didn't leave now she'd never leave, so she grabbed her coat and purses and head out of her apartment.

Elizabeth sat on the bench in the park as she watched her boys play. It had been two days since her fight with her brother. The longest she had gone without talking to him. She felt horrible that she yelled at him, but she was still upset h wasn't supporting her. He was monitoring her as if she was so fragile, she could break anytime. She knew she was fine and didn't know how to prove it to Steve, when she really didn't need to prove it. She knew he was just worried about her. She was just dealing with so much she didn't want to deal with his constant hovering too. She was then pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a little boy's voice. She looked over to see Spencer standing next to her.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" She asked him with a smile. She couldn't help but wonder if Nikolas was around.

"Daddy took me to the park to play" Spencer told her. Elizabeth smile got a little bigger. She was glad Nikolas was spending time with Spencer.

"Cameron and Jake are on the swings, if you want to join them" Elizabeth said to him and then Spencer took off to join them.

"Spencer stay close" a voice said from behind the bush. Then Nikolas walked into view.

"He's going to play with Cameron and Jake" Elizabeth said to Nikolas. He looked over not really expecting Elizabeth to be there.

"I swear I didn't know you'd be here" Nikolas said. Elizabeth had made it more than clear she didn't want a future with him. Thought he was keeping this big secret, he wasn't going to push her anymore. If she changed her mind, then it be in her own time.

"It's a park it happens" Elizabeth said. She remembered when it happened with her and Lucky. She wasn't going to punish him for taking his son out to play. "Come on sit down" She said offering him the seat next to her. Nikolas walked over slowly and sat down next to her.

"It's a nice down out" Nikolas said to her not really sure what to say.

"Yeah a nice par day" Elizabeth said almost as if teasing him. She could tell Nikolas was unsure of things right now. "So what made you take Spencer to the park?"

"I wanted to spend time with my son" Nikolas said to her. "I know I haven't been the best father to Spencer, but it's about time I started being a better father. You said you wanted me to be there and I want you to be able to count on me" Nikolas said to her. He knew he wasn't the father, but in the end he knew this would still make him a better father to Spencer.

"Well I'm sure Spencer is loving this father son time" Elizabeth said to him. She was glad Nikolas was trying to be a better father to Spencer. She still wished Nikolas wasn't the father of her baby, but it was what it was. She knew she was going to have to learn to deal with this. "And I know you'll be there for this new baby. You said you would and I believe you"

"Thanks. It means a lot you believe me" Nikolas said. He still felt that because of this whole mess that they each lost a part of what made them such good friends. Something that could never been healed. No matter how hard they tried.

"You've always been there Nikolas. That is why we are such good friends" Elizabeth said. She was hoping they could find their way to be friends again. She knew it was going to take some time and rediscovering each other, but she thought it could happen.

"Don't you mean used to be?" Nikolas asked her. Not sure why she said they were friends. He was pretty sure she wanted nothing more to do with him, unless it involved the baby.

"I have been thinking about things during my time off. And my stay at Shadybrooke. We were all friends first. I might have been in love with Lucky before he even noticed me, but it doesn't change that our relationships started out as friends." Elizabeth said to him. Starting to explain what she was meaning. "We where four best friends and we did everything together. Sure Lucky and I got really close and it took you and Emily years, but it was based off something that is stronger than love or a soul mate. It was You, Lucky, Emily and I. Nothing can break that bond no matter what anyone says. It's cracked a little, but with time and healing I'm sure we could be friends again."

"You always were the optimist" a voice said, but Nikolas and Elizabeth looked over to see Lucky walked around the corner to where they were.

"You heard that?" Elizabeth question even thought she already knew the answer.

"I wasn't eavesdropping I swear" Lucky said. Though he slightly was when he heard his name, but it was really just an accident he even ran into them.

"It's a park we are bound to run into each other" Elizabeth said to him with a small smile. For once she didn't feel the need to explain herself. She wasn't sure if it was because of the slightly awkward talk with Lucky a couple days ago or if it was just because it was a new day and she was trying to move with her life. Something Lucky made clear he was going to do. "The boys are on the sings if you wanted to say hi to them"

"I was just passing through on my way to work" Lucky said to her. It was the first time they had been together since Elizabeth was out of Shadybrooke and it didn't seem all the weird. There was still the betrayal and feeling hurt, but also felt kind of right and natural to be with them.

"We won't keep you" Elizabeth said. He was hoping Lucky would stay, but she knew it was a long shot. "But before I forget, Cameron's school is putting on a fundraiser for the end of the year. They want both Parents involved. So I can give you the details this weekend when I drop the boys off"

"Sounds good" Lucky said. He wasn't sure how that one was going to work out, but he made a promise to always be there for Cam and Jake and this was one of the things he needed to be there for.

"Then I'll see you this weekend" Elizabeth said. She almost wanted to say stay enjoy the day with us, but it was too soon for that one.

"See you and the boys then" Lucky said, making sure the boys were added in so it wasn't just about them. He wasn't ready for it to be just about them yet. He then gave them both a half nice to see you maybe smile and then headed on his way.

"That wasn't awkward at all" Nikolas said finally speaking. He wasn't sure he should have said anything really.

"It wasn't that bad. Trust me he's given me worse than that before. Not like I didn't deserve it. He's moving past it. Like I am trying to do as well" Elizabeth said to him.

"That is good you are trying to move past it." Nikolas said to her with a smile.

"Yeah" Elizabeth said smiling back at him. It was really nice they could sit there and be friends like they used to be. It really made it seem possible that it could happen. The three of them being friend again.

Lulu had been waiting at Kelly's for 20 minutes now. She knew she was a little early, but it was only because if she didn't leave her apartment when she did, she was never going to leave. She couldn't stop thinking about what Dante could have wanted. Thought her mind kept going back to he wanted to break up with her, she knew it wasn't true. She just didn't know what this was all about. She then started thinking maybe he wanted to get more serious. And she knew she was nowhere near ready for marriage. She'd most likely pull a Maxie and run for the hills or sleep with a guy just to ruin everything so the leaving the guy at the altar was less painful. She shook the thoughts out of her head, she needed to just keep a clear mind, but it was so hard to do. Dante had her on edge right now and she didn't know why. She then looked up to see Dante walking in. She knew this was it. She was going to find out what he wanted.

"Hey, thanks for meeting me. I'm sure Kate needs you more than I do" Dante said to her as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Kate's in Paris till Friday, so we have most of the days off" Lulu said. She knew it wasn't 100% true, but for Maxie and her it was. "So you said we needed to talk." Lulu said almost fearing what it could be about.

"Yeah" Dante said trying to figure out how to tell her. "My ex is in town" Dante said to her. Lulu sat there shocked. If her month was opened she was sure it would have dropped to the ground. She never thought the words my ex is in town would ever come out of Dante's month, now she wasn't even sure what to say.


	6. This isn't true

Lulu wasn't sure what she really heard. She knew Dante had said his ex was in town, but she wasn't completely sure she actually heard it right. She could have sworn he had said my ex is in town, but that was impossible. Dante told her he had never been in love before, so she could only assume that he hadn't really dated much. Not to mention his job, she knew how much time it took for Lucky, but Dante was an undercover cop. That had to be even more time consuming. She wanted to question but wasn't sure if she should or not. She didn't want him to think she didn't trust him or was worried, or didn't believe him. She just didn't know how to process it. She was starting to think maybe if he broke up with her it would be a lot easier. After a couple minutes she finally realized she did hear it right.

"Your ex?" Lulu question finally speaking up. "But you told me you've never been in love" Lulu said, it just kind of came out of her mouth without her even thinking.

"Lulu" Dante said and reached over and took her hand in his. "I meant it. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. Brook and I just dated on and off. But it doesn't even compare to what I feel for you" Dante said, he figured Lulu mind think that. Though he still couldn't figure out what was going on with her, he still knew this might raise some questions.

"So why are you telling me?" Lulu said. She slightly understood it, but if there was nothing to worry about it, then why say anything. She hangs out and talks to Johnny from time and time and never had a problem from Dante. She just knew that kind of meant something to worry about.

"We are still really close and I didn't want you to get the wrong idea if you saw us together. I wanted it all in the open, like you and Johnny." Dante said. He wanted to make sure if Lulu saw him with Brook, then she wouldn't think otherwise, like when he sees Lulu with Johnny. He knows they are still friends and would hate to take that from her because he was jealous.

"Sorry, here I am being a jealous girlfriend. I guess being cheated on twice can do that. I'm sorry I questioned you" Lulu said feeling really bad that she even questioned him. "It's great I can't wait to meet her"

"It's okay, understandable." Dante said to her. He could understand where she was coming from. "And great, she's meeting us here. I wanted you to meet her" He said to her with a smile.

"Nikolas" Elizabeth said trying to get his attention. He had been staring at the boys for while. To Elizabeth it almost seemed as if he was watching them because he was never going to see them again or something. Elizabeth waved her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry" Nikolas said snapping back into reality. He looked at Elizabeth, she was his best friend and someone he loved dearly and here he was hurting her in the worst way. Something about being here with her maybe him want to re think his plan. He didn't want her to get hurt, but also was trying to protect her from Helena and whatever she was planning.

"You dazed out there. Is everything okay?" Elizabeth asked him. She felt like nothing had changed, but she knew things weren't the same. Even if it felt like she and Nikolas had been able to be friends again. He wasn't trying to get her to commit to him. He was just trying to be someone she could count on and good father.

"Yeah" Nikolas said lying. He looked back out the boys before turning back to Elizabeth. He was debating whether to tell her or not, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet anyways. "I was just thinking about how I messed up. You know not being a father to Spencer." Nikolas said to her. "Just wondering if when Spencer grows up would he resent me for it?"

"No. Nikolas as long as he knows you love him" Elizabeth said, she then place her hand on his. She knew she called him out on being a bad father, but she was angry and she knew he tried his best. She also knew he loved Spencer.

"You make this seem easier than it really is" Nikolas said to her with a smile. He knew Elizabeth knew a lot and if she was saying Spencer wouldn't hate him later in life then maybe it would be true. Just as long as Helena stayed away from him.

"Well I do know a thing or two" Elizabeth said with a laugh. She then looked over in the direction where the boys where playing and her heart dropped when she didn't see Cameron with Spencer and Jake. She shot up from her seat, Nikolas taking noticed doing the same. "Cameron" Elizabeth said with a panic. She knew Cameron won't wonder off, he knew better than that. Of course this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. She was just thankful Jake came home to her. "Cameron" Elizabeth yelled as she looked around. She then rushed over to Jake and Spencer and pulled Jake into her arms.

"Mac and Lucky are on their way" Nikolas said to Elizabeth after he joined her with the boys. He was fighting the urge to hug her, he knew that was something he'd do for someone he cared about, but with what had gone down he knew it wouldn't be right.

"He wouldn't have just run off." Elizabeth said as tears started rolling down her checks. She just couldn't believe this was happening again.

"Hey it will be okay. We'll find him." Nikolas said trying to calm Elizabeth down. "He's got to be around her somewhere. He couldn't have gone far"

"Unless someone has him" Elizabeth said. She couldn't bare think about that. Nikolas couldn't hold back anymore, he pulled Elizabeth into a hug. He hated seeing her this scared. He knew she had been through this before, so had he. It wasn't anything a parent should go through.

"Well isn't this cozy" a voice said. Nikolas pulled back and both looked over to see Helena standing there.

"Where is my son?" Elizabeth demanded. She knew there was no way that Helena would be around here if not for a reason.

"I'm not responsible for your kids" Helena said to Elizabeth, which just angered Elizabeth more. "Not my fault you can't keep track of them."

"Where is my son?" Elizabeth snapped at her.

"I told you, I don't know" Helena said to her. "Why would I care?"

"You give me my son back Helena or I swear to god…" Elizabeth started to say before she was interrupted.

"Elizabeth don't bother" Nikolas said interrupting her.

"But she has my son" Elizabeth said to Nikolas not sure why he was telling her to not say anything.

"You know her. She won't tell you directly where he is. You need to outsmart her for the answers" Nikolas said to her, giving Helena a cold stare.

Lulu sat there was Dante was at the counter getting their order. His ex hadn't shown up yet, so Dante figured it be okay for them to order before she got here. Lulu started wondering, maybe she's prettier then she was. Maybe she would try and win Dante back. Maybe she was hoping Lulu would back down when Lulu saw them together. Lulu knew she was just being silly, Dante said he loved her and he meant it. She knew he did. She was just worried she's be burnt again like she was with Logan and Johnny and even Dillon. She just didn't want it to happen this time around too. She really cared for Dante and didn't want to lose him. She looked over at him knowing these for the last few moments they had to themselves. She then saw Dante's eyes where fixed on the door.

"Falconeri is that you" a voice said, Lulu started too looked over at who it was, but noticed Dante put his stuff down.

"Ashton" He said back to her and then they met each other in the middle of the room and hugged. Lulu month dropped when she saw who it was that he was hugging.

"Brook Lynn?" Lulu said shocked to see they knew each other. She just wasn't sure things could get worse.

Elizabeth stood there watching Nikolas and Helena talk away from her, Jake and Spencer. She knew Helena had to have something to do with it. There was no other reason to why she'd be in the Park. The hospital maybe to annoy her, but the park it was just too much of a coincidence. She then saw Mac round the corner, with Lucky following behind. Elizabeth walked over to him with Jake still in her arms and Spencer next to her. And without thinking Lucky pulled her into a hug, hugging both Elizabeth and Jake. It was almost like a couple years ago when Jake had been taken. Lucky was just hoping it wasn't the case this time. But he knew Cameron and he wouldn't just leave. Cameron might have been Lucky's son, but he had some Smith genes. Lucky then pulled back from the hug and looked at Elizabeth.

"What happened?" Lucky asked her. He was just as worried as she was, and he really didn't like what Helena was doing here.

"After you left I was just talking to Nikolas. He was there, I turned my head for a minute and then looked back and he was gone." Elizabeth said as tears rolled down her checks again. "I'm so sorry" She said, she knew this was her fault.

"It's okay, we'll find him" Lucky said to her. He was tempted to yell at her because of her talking to Nikolas, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything. It could have easily happened when she was talking to him before he left for work. Lucky then looked over at the cop that was next to Mac, who was questioned Nikolas and Helena. He motioned for him to come over and he did. "I need you to take Jake and Spencer to the station. And call Bobbie Spencer or My sister Lulu Spencer." Lucky said to him, he nodded. Lucky then kissed Jake's head and reached out for Jake. Elizabeth wasn't so easy in giving him up. "It's okay Elizabeth" Lucky said, she then gave Jake one last hug before handing Jake over to Lucky. He also gave Jake one last hug and then handed him over to the cop, who then took Spencer and Jake out of the park, after Nikolas said goodbye to Spencer.

"I can't do this. Not again" Elizabeth said to Lucky. She knew if she lost him she'd feel like a failure as a mother. He was the first person to depend on her, trust her to protect him. She was supposed to protect him and she failed. She was going to be labeled as the worst mother.

"I told you we'll find him and we will" Lucky told her. He knew he had to remain calm himself. He also knew he wasn't on the case, but glad Mac allowed him to come. He knew he'd be a wrack if he was stuck at the station waiting for anyone to tell him updates.

Nikolas stood next to Helena who was trying to explain to Mac that she was just passing by and saw nothing and did nothing. Nikolas stood there trying not to listen as his eyes were on Elizabeth and Lucky. He didn't really realize what he was doing till this moment, he was taking away the one thing that connected Elizabeth and Lucky together. He could see how much they cared for each other in this moment. Sure Lucky was still pissed off and angry at Elizabeth and him, but all that was gone when it came to Jake and Cameron. He knew once Cameron was safe things would go back to the way they were. Maybe Lucky wasn't holding her like a Husband or lover would if something bad as happened, but he was treating her like a friend someone he cared deeply about. It started making him wonder if he should reconsider his plan. He could out Helena right here and right now. No he knew he couldn't do that, not yet. He had to stick with his plan, or it could make everything worse than it was before.

"You know your mother isn't going to be happy with you" Steve said to Cameron. Cameron gave him this sad look because he knew his uncle was right. Cameron knew he made a big mistake. "Come on let's get you back to your mother, before she freaks out" He said to Cameron. He then reached out his hand for Cameron's. Cameron took his hand and then started to head in the direction of here Elizabeth was with Jake, Spencer and Nikolas.

"I have told you everything" Elizabeth snapped at Mac. She was just worried and frustrated with herself for letting Cameron get away or kidnapped. She also wasn't sure how many times she could tell them she turned her head for a minute and then turned back and he was gone. "I didn't see or hear anything."

"I know your worried Liz, but he's trying to help" Lucky said to her, trying to get her to calm down. He had a feeling she was blaming herself. He just knew that wouldn't be good right now. A clear head would impossible but the best way to go.

"Then where is my son" Elizabeth snapped at him. She didn't mean to, but so much was going on and it was all building up inside her. She quickly realized what she had just done. "I'm sorry" She said and then moved away from him. She watched as he walked over to Mac who went back to question Nikolas. It hadn't been long, but knew the first 24 hours were the most critical. Elizabeth then thought she heard her brother's voice. She turned to see Steve coming into view with Cameron by his side. "Cameron" Elizabeth said so relived. She ran as best to could over to her son and pulled him into her arms. Lucky, Mac and Nikolas looked over when they heard Elizabeth voice. Lucky ran over to them and wrapped his arms around them both so glad Cameron was okay, just as Elizabeth was. "Baby don't ever do that again" Elizabeth said to him, tears of joy rolling down her checks.

"Do you know what happened?" Mac asked Steve. Mac had walked over to Steve after Lucky joined Elizabeth and Cameron.

"He told me he heard an ice cream truck and went for it, but when he realized what he did, he headed back only to get lost. That is when I found him. So I brought him back, I figured Elizabeth might be getting worried" Steve said to Mac. He didn't realize she'd be this worried.

"You had me so worried" Elizabeth said to Cameron. She held one to him as if her life depended on it. Lucky stood there with them, not ready to go back to work, till everything was okay. But he was glad that Cameron was safe.

"Sorry" Cameron said to his mother with a sad face. He didn't mean to scare her.

"Hey Cam, its okay. Your back where you belong and it's all that matters" Lucky told him as he rubbed his back. He didn't want Cameron to feel guilty. He was just a little boy, he made a mistake. He couldn't blame him for loving his ice cream.

"Your dads right" Elizabeth said finally calming down. She now felt bad for taking her frustration out on Mac and everyone. She just wasn't going to say sorry to Helena. That was going to be a cold day in hell when she did that one. Elizabeth then turned to Steve. "Thank you" She said to him with a smile.

"Anytime" He said to her. Not sure if those were the right words, but right now where they stood he knew it what he could say.

"I say we go pick up your brother and get you that ice cream" Lucky said to Cameron. Cameron perked right up when Lucky suggested that.

"I say that sounds like a good idea" Elizabeth said with a smile. She knew right now this was for Cameron, but she couldn't help but love that Lucky was willingly being in the same place as her. Now he was talking about them all going to be a family together for a couple hours. She knew it didn't change anything but for a couple hours she'd enjoy it. She knew it was for the boys and that was okay with her.

"Let's go" Lucky said as Elizabeth put Cameron down. Lucky took his hand and the three headed out of the park.

Nikolas watched as they walked away together as a family. He broke his heart to know he was hurting a family he cared for so much. He was just hoping he didn't get in the way of himself. He looked over to see Steve walking over to him as Mac was heading out of the park as well.

"Should I even ask why you are here?" Steve asked him. Last he knew Elizabeth was pushing him out of her life. Now he was here in the same place with Elizabeth and Lucky.

"We ran into each other." Nikolas said knowing he didn't have to justify why he was in the park, but still answered. "No if you excuse me I have to pick up my son" Nikolas started to walk away, but Steve stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"If you hurt my sister at all, I will come after you" Steve said to him as he let go of his arm.

"Trust me the last thing I want to do is hurt Elizabeth." Nikolas said to him. He then turned back around and started to walk away. "I just hope she'll forgive me" Nikolas said not thinking Steve heard, but he did. He just wasn't sure why Nikolas said it. He stood there for a minute before heading off himself.


	7. Surprises, Fights and Temptations?

"Brook Lynn are you sure?" Maxie asked Lulu who was pacing around the office as if she was waiting for something to happen. Luckily Kate was out of the office so she could yell at the two of them for not working. Maxie had enough of her own drama going on she wasn't sure she wanted to add Lulu's drama to her mix. But Lulu was her friend and she knew Lulu would do the same if she was freaking out. Maxie just couldn't believe that Lulu was saying Brook Lynn as if her sister's ex-husbands niece was Lulu's boyfriend's ex-girl friend. Maxie almost wanted to smile at how small a world this was, but she knew better then that one.

"I'm sure. She walked into Kelly's and there was Brook Lynn Ashton. And Dante walked over to her with open arms." Lulu said. She wasn't sure why she was freaking out, she and Brook were on good terms like time she was in town. But who knew what knew Brook got of what was going on in Port Charles while she was gone.

"You do know this is a good thing right?" Maxie said to Lulu. Maxie might not be Brook's number one fan, but at least she knew lulu had nothing to worry about.

"How so Maxie?" Lulu said to her. "Maybe she is here to win him back" Lulu said dreading the worst.

"Because at least you know Brook Lynn so it's easier for you to keep Dante. Unlike if it was someone else you wouldn't know the history and you'd be like a dead little fishy" Maxie said to her. She picked up some folders, got out of his chair and headed into Kate's office. Lulu followed behind her.

"Sometimes I wonder if you even listen to yourself?" Lulu said to her shaking her head. "Again I know you're trying to help, but you are failing"

"How about this, make sure you are with Dante and Brook ever chance you get. That way you know when She's trying to put the moves on your guy" Maxie said to her after she placed the folders on Kate's dead. She then headed back out of Kate's office. "Now if you excuse me I have a doctor that needs my attention."

"You keep saying that. For like four days now. Maxie what is going on?" Lulu asked her stopping Maxie in her tracks. "You better not be using Matt to hurt Spinelli."

"Just know I'm not I swear. But I have to go or I'll be late" Maxie said. She then rushed out before Lulu had a chance to say anything else. Lulu just shook her head and went back to her desk to get something done for when Kate came back.

Elizabeth walked off the elevator; it had been a couple days since what happened in the park. She didn't really want to be at work, she wanted to be home with Cameron, but she was glad Lucky had the boys today. At least she knew they couldn't get into trouble. Of course Cameron wasn't actually kidnapped, but having him vanish was hard enough and one of her worst fears. If anything had happened she didn't know what she would have done. She was just glad Lucky was there. She knew it didn't change anything, maybe just how they were as parents, but it wasn't their magical fix. And Lucky made that very clear when he dropped her and the boys off that night. She told him she understood and she did, she wanted them to be friends, for now. So if that meant no future with Lucky at all, then she'd live with that. Elizabeth turned to the nurse's desk and stopped when she saw Steve looking at a chart. She knew she'd have to talk to him. She took a deep breath and walked over to the desk. She walked behind him, just in time for Steve to look up and see her.

"Good morning Elizabeth" Steve said to her. He wasn't sure where they stood so he just greeted her as if they were just co-workers right now.

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth said. She had been waiting for Steve to say he was sorry since they fight, but she knew that she was to blame as well. "I know you were just looking out for me, I'm sorry I blew up"

"You shouldn't be sorry. I should know that you are strong and determined. So if you stay your fine, then you're fine. You say you can handle this then you can. And if you need help you won't really ask for it directly." Steve said to her. He was more afraid that she'd stay mad at him, but he was glad she was willing to forgive him. He just knew he had to learn to back off a bit. Elizabeth had been living her life without him for a while, she didn't need him coming in and running it now.

"How about this, if I find myself in too deep I'll come to you" Elizabeth suggested to him. Thinking maybe they could find some middle ground.

"Sounds like a plan" Steve said to her. He then pulled her into a hug. He was glad to have his sister back. Steve then pulled away. "So how's Cameron? Or should I say how are you?"

"Cameron's fine. In fact he doesn't even he nearly gave Lucky and I a heart attack. He's just enjoying all this extra attention he is getting." Elizabeth said with a laugh. "I'm better. It was hard to leave Lucky with the boys, but I know Lucky has them so puts me at ease a bit more"

"I'm just glad things ended up the way they did." Steve said to his sister. He knew she would be a wreck if Cameron had been actually kidnapped.

"I am too, thank you for finding him." Elizabeth said to her brother.

"Hey those boys are my nephews' I'd do anything for them, just like I'd do for you" Steve said to her with a smile.

"Well at least they have one uncle who'll protect them" Elizabeth said. She and Steve then heard a noise they looked over and noticed Nikolas standing there, Elizabeth looked down not really sure what to say right now. She knew he heard that and felt bad. Nikolas was trying to turn things around just like she was but things still were strange. "I didn't mean it the way you think" Elizabeth said trying to come up with something, but she felt she was just digging herself into a hole and a big one.

"It's okay, I understand." Nikolas said which surprised Elizabeth. "I know I haven't been the most there person like I used to be, but I am trying to change that." Nikolas said to her.

"I swear I wasn't trying to make it seem like you aren't there" Elizabeth said to him. She just didn't want to back slide when they had all made such progress and moving on.

"Elizabeth I understand" Nikolas said o her again. "But I did want to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" Elizabeth then looked at Steve, because she knew she just got on.

"Go, its slow right now, But don't leave" Steve said to her. He then grabbed the chart he was looked at earlier and headed off. Elizabeth walked out from behind the nurse's desk and followed Nikolas to a conference room.

"What did you want to talk about" Elizabeth asked him as she took a sit in one of the chairs.

"I have to fly to Greece tomorrow and I just didn't want you to think I have abandoning you or the baby. So I thought I'd let you know so if anything was to happen or come up you'd know where I was and how to contact me" Nikolas said. He knew that he didn't need to be the contact, but for now he was.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Just till next Monday" Nikolas told her. He was glad she wasn't asking why would I care or something else.

"Then it works out. I have an appointment with Kelly Tuesday. So if you want, and you aren't too tired you welcome to come" Elizabeth said. She knew it probably mean a lot if Nikolas got to see the baby for the first time. After all things where so great all the other times. So now they were moving on they were going to have to act as co-parents.

"I'll be there" Nikolas said with a smile to her.

"Great. I guess then I'll see you when you get back." Elizabeth said getting up from the chair. "Have a safe trip" Elizabeth said to him, she then headed out of the room and back to work.

Lulu walked into the elevator of Dante's apartment complex. She was glad to be finally down with work for the day and all she wanted to do what see Dante. Maybe he could help her ease her mind of how she thinks Brook Lynn could steal Dante from her. She knew she was being silly, but the last time she thought this she was right. Took her longer to catch on, but she was right. But this time Dante isn't Johnny and Brook isn't Maxie. She knew she was just going to have to get used to the fact that Dante and Brook are friends and dated a while ago. It was a new year and she was with Dante now. He swore to her he loved her and that he never loved anyone the way he loved her. She was just hoping, his words didn't end up meaning shit. When the elevator stopped, the door open for Lulu just in time to see Brook walk out into the living room with just a towel on. Lulu opened the gate and walked into the apartment to see Dante standing there in the kitchen as if nothing was going on.

"Did I miss something there?" Lulu said. Dante looked over to see Lulu, Brook looked embarrassed.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear Lulu" Brook said to Lulu. Of course she knew what Lulu thought and she wanted Lulu to think it. "I just moved in to the place down stairs and the waters not working right. And I ask Dante if I could use his shower since I have a job interview in an hour. He said okay. I didn't think it you would mind." Brook said trying to explain to Lulu. "I swear Dante's been in the kitchen all day. I didn't see shampoo and was all set to get into the shower, so I came out here to ask him and that is when you came in. I swear no harm done"

"Dante?" Lulu questioned as she turned to look at him. She knew girls were much better lairs when they needed to be.

"It's just as she says." Dante said to Lulu. "She was in a jam and wanted to help her out. I had plans, we had plans today so was focusing on them"

"Okay" Lulu said not sure she wanted to believe it. Everything was screaming Brook Lynn was out to try and get Dante back. Of course Dante couldn't see it, but Lulu could. She just didn't know how to say it to Dante without him going off on her.

"I'm just going go back, so I can get going" Brook said and then headed back to the bathroom. Dante then walked out of the kitchen and into living room over to Lulu.

"Why is she here Dante?" Lulu questioned him.

"She told you, because her water isn't working right" Dante said to her, not sure why he was questioned something she already knew.

"No I mean in Port Charles. Why is she back in Port Charles?" Lulu said. She hated how jealous she was becoming over Brook hanging around Dante, because she felt she was going to lose him.

"She said she wanted a change a pace and to see her family." Dante said to her. Lulu wasn't buying it for a second.

"Brook Lynn was never one to like the Quartermaine's, then again who really could." Lulu said to him. She was hoping this didn't turn into a big fight it was the last thing she wanted.

"Lulu, Brook and I are just friends. You have nothing to worry about" Dante said to her trying to reassure her.

"I do Dante. She wants you back. It's written all over her face. You're just too blind to see it" Lulu said to him. She knew this was going to start something she didn't want, but she needed to him to see it too.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing. I love you Lulu and only you" Dante said to her.

"That is what Johnny said before he started fooling around with my best friend." Lulu said to him as tears started to form in her eyes. "I was right about them and you'll see I'm right about her"

"But your wrong Lulu, there is nothing going on. There will never be anything going on" Dante said. He hated that she was comparing him to Johnny and his mistakes. He didn't want to do that to Lulu, but she was so set on him making the same mistakes her other boyfriends made. "Would you listen to yourself?"

"I can't do this, I can't do this again" Lulu said and then headed back to the elevator. Dante thought about stopping her, but he wasn't really sure what the point was right now. He knew she just needed some time to cool off and think about things. Maybe then she could actually listen to him and know he wasn't going to hurt her.


	8. One Week and Sober?

Elizabeth sat in the waiting room. She knew Kelly had other patients, but told Nikolas she would wait for him. Only he was late she thought about calling him, but she wasn't sure he'd answer. She just knew Kelly would come back out and tell her either get your butt in here or forget it. Elizabeth got up as set to head in when Alfred walked into view and over to her. Elizabeth looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Alfred?" Elizabeth questioned why he was here and still wondering where Nikolas was.

"Master Nikolas could not make it. He asked me to fill in" Alfred said to her.

"No it's okay Alfred; I'll just go and see Kelly. Let Nikolas know I'll call him later with details." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"As you wish" Alfred said to her and then turned around and walked away. Elizabeth then started to head to Kelly's office, when she ran into someone, while not paying attention to where she was going.

"Sorry" She said, when she looked up, there was Lucky in front of her. "Lucky" She said not sure why she was surprised. "I'm sorry not paying attention."

"It's okay" Lucky said, just shaking it off. "Were you just talking to Alfred?"

"Yeah, Nikolas got held up at a... I'm not even sure, but he couldn't make it so he sent Alfred" Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"Just like a prince" Lucky said shaking his head.

"I should go Kelly is waiting for me" Elizabeth said to him, it was the truth, but she also didn't want to keep Lucky from whatever he was doing.

"Do you need someone to be there with you?" Lucky asked her. Elizabeth heart couldn't help but think he was asking.

"Not really, just wanted Nikolas to be able to see the baby" Elizabeth said to him. "You know and know all the boring stuff that I know when I was pregnant with Jake you just let go in one ear and out the other" Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"Hey, I listened to everything Kelly said." Lucky said defending himself against Elizabeth's teasing.

"Right" Elizabeth said with another laugh, she then let it fade away. "If you want you're more than welcome to come. But I'd understand if you said no or you already had plans"

"I…" Lucky started to say he couldn't, but he could see Elizabeth wanted him to come or more like someone to come. And after all he was the baby's uncle. Maybe it could help make it real to how over they really were. "I'll fill in. Just because I have a feeling Alfred would be no fun" Elizabeth couldn't help but light up when he said that.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said then they headed to see Kelly. Elizabeth knew things still hadn't changed, but it was a bit closer to their friendship being rebuilt or restored. She just wished it was Lucky's baby and not Nikolas's. Then they could be enjoying the news as to parents again, not as estranged friends.

Lulu walked into the study as she called out Nikolas name. She was hoping he'd be here. She wasn't sure why she was going to him for advice. Maybe because she wanted them to be able to move past this all, which what they were working on, but maybe also because he knew about cheating, she maybe thought he could help her. She wasn't sure what she really wanted. She shook her head; she then walked over to desk. She figured maybe she could leave him a note to call her later so they could take, because she could clearly see he wasn't there. She got behind the desk and started looking for some paper, when she couldn't find any she could write on, she opened the desk draw. She started looking for a blank piece, when she stumbled on something. She pulled it out when she saw the words DNA on it. She then opened it up; she couldn't believe what she was holding in her hands. She started to read it over, quickly repeating the words back to herself. She then stopped when she finally read **Mother: Elizabeth Webber; Father: Lucky Spencer**. She couldn't believe it.

"Lulu" Lulu heard a voice say, she looked up and saw Nikolas standing in the door way.

"Did you know? Have you known all along?" Lulu asked him referring to what was on the piece of paper she had in her hands.

Elizabeth and Lucky walked side by side down the hall; almost as nothing had chance between them even thought they both knew something had. But they where bother enjoying the moment they were having together. They headed down the hall and to the elevators. Elizabeth knew she had to pick the boys up from daycare and of course she knew the first thing she need to do was tell them the good news, she just hoped they weren't going to be bummed out. Then she knew she'd have to talk to Nikolas, she knew that should be her first thing, but she knew he'd understand.

"What kind of question is that?" Lucky asked her shaking his head. "It's like asking if I'm happy Jake is a boy"

"Sorry didn't mean to hit a nerve there." Elizabeth said with a small laugh. She knew wasn't right but couldn't help it. "I just know how much you want a girl, just wanted to know if you were okay with a niece."

"Yes I did want a girl, but I love Jake, and I'll just annoy you and Nikolas by spoiler your girl so much." Lucky said to her as the reach the elevator. Lucky walked over and hit the button.

"Pay back I get it. I deserve it. Spoil her" Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"You know what…" Lucky started to say. Elizabeth noticed the mood changed and knew things went back to how they were.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have invited you I was wrong. You want away from me and I keep pulling you back" Elizabeth said trying to defend her actions or say she was sorry for doing something she knew clearly she shouldn't.

"I was going to say we have actually been getting along. Not fighting, it's been nice." Lucky said to her, surprising Elizabeth completely.

"Yeah it has. I'm glad we have been getting along. As I said want to try and stay friends." Elizabeth said to him with a smile.

"I think we are on our way." Lucky said her. He wasn't sure how they got back to this place, maybe because it was so natural, but he could tell Elizabeth meant when she said she knew they were over and just wanted to be friends.

"Lulu, It's not what you think" Nikolas said taking another step into the room and closer to his desk where Lulu stood.

"Answer the question Nikolas. How long have you known?" Lulu said to him, she was so pissed off at him. If he thought that night of the docks she was pissed, he hadn't seen anything yet.

"Since Elizabeth's been released from the hospital" Nikolas said to her taking another step closer.

"That was months ago Nikolas, and you've said nothing?" Lulu yelled at him. "How could you do this to your own Brother?... What am I saying after all you're slept with his fiancé"

"Lulu, trust me it's not what it looks like" Nikolas said, he wanted to explain to her, but he wasn't sure she'd actually listen.

"Trust you Nikolas? Trust you? What kind of sick joke if that. First you are sneaking around with that whore Lucky called a fiancé and now this? What else are you lying about?" Lulu snapped at him. She couldn't believe Nikolas expected her to listen to him let along trust him.

"Lulu just calm down okay. There is a reasonable explanation for all this, I swear" Nikolas said to her. He knew this would happen, he just didn't expect it to happen so soon.

"Reasonable explanation, Nikolas you're keeping Lucky away from his child. You saw what happened after Lucky found out about Jake. We all lied about it because we thought he'd turn back to pills, but he's been clean and sober now for two years what your excuse?" Lulu said to him still furious with him and still holding the piece of paper. She then started to piece it all together. "I know what it is. You are using this baby to get Elizabeth back. You think if the baby is yours then the two of you will have a real deep connection and she'll finally see that and come running with open arms. But it won't happen Nikolas. And you're just fooling yourself if you believe this."

"Lulu that is not what I am doing at all. Yes I am doing this for Elizabeth, but for Lucky as well. Lulu you have got to believe me." Nikolas said trying to explain it to his sister. "This is my way of making up for all the damage I have done. I can't take back hurting Lucky no matter how much I want to, but this is a way to show Lucky how sorry I am"

"By claiming his baby as your own, Nikolas. That is beyond sick and twisted." Lulu said to him. She couldn't believe he was trying to say he was using this as a way to say sorry to Lucky. Some sorry this was.

"Lulu please you just have to trust me" Nikolas said, hoping his sister work.

"Like hell Nikolas. Lucky deserves to know the truth. As much as I hate it as does Elizabeth. And if you won't tell them I will." Lulu said. She then headed out from behind the desk and walked to the exit, brushing past Nikolas who did nothing to stop her. He knew he couldn't, and just had to trust Lulu won't say anything. Lulu headed to the launch making sure to hold tightly on to the piece of paper. Though she knew Lucky would believe her, why would she lie about something like this? But she still wanted and needed the proof. She needed Lucky to see what Nikolas was keeping from him.


	9. Change, Truth, Apologies

Elizabeth stood at the nurse's desk; she couldn't help but watch the new nurse flirting with Lucky. Elizabeth wasn't sure if she should be jealous or worried the nurse was going to end up in the hospital herself, with all the hair flips she was doing. Elizabeth was ready to go over there and go okay we get it you like him just ask him out already, but she knew she had to stay away and Lucky seemed to be happy. And she could see he was trying not to but flirting back a little. She was actually finding this very entertaining, and weirdly wasn't seeing green. She was starting to wonder if she was finally being able to move on. She knew she had said it, but there were moments when Lucky seemed to still care and gave her hope, but right now he was talking to another girl and she wasn't ready to rip her hair out. She and Lucky were finding their way back as friends and Elizabeth wasn't pushing to give them another try. It was turning out to be a good day. She was just hoping maybe it be a good day for Lucky to. Elizabeth could help but laugh when the nurse once again flipped her hair, she had started counting and it was up to now 6 hair flips in one conversation.

"Busted" a Voice said, Elizabeth jumped a little and turned around to see her brother standing there.

"Steve" Elizabeth said and hit him in the chest. He acted as if it really hurt and then started laughing.

"Aren't you supposed to be off today?" He asked his sister.

"Yes, I just finished up a check up with Kelly. And then that new nurse who keeps trying to hit on you and Patrick is now hitting on Lucky. It's very entertaining" Elizabeth said and then turned and pointed over to them.

"Entertaining as in you know she'll never get him? Or …" Steve started to say but stopped to let Elizabeth answer.

"As in watching her try all the trick and crash and burn. She has flipped her hair about..." Elizabeth said as she turned too looked at them again. "Seven times now and they have been talking for five minutes."

"You know someone might think you're…" Steve started to say but Elizabeth interrupted him.

"Jealous? That's just it, I'm not. I have been watching from the nurse's desk and I haven't once wanted to go over there and pull Lucky away because I can't stand seeing anyone hit on him. I actually kind of hope he'll ask her out or says yes if she asks him out." Elizabeth said to her brother.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Steve said to her, Elizabeth turned and faced him.

"I'm moving on. Lucky says we have no future and I've finally been able to accept it. Now he is free to move on and I will not stop him. As long as he doesn't cut me out." Elizabeth said to him.

"There she is" Steve said with a laugh.

"What? Lucky is a big part of my life and if I can't be with him, then I'll settle for friends and co-parents. Because at least he's still in my life and I don't lose him completely. We have come a long way Steve, I've come a long way and I want things to be okay. I don't want to fall back to what was. I am thinking about the future and what I can look forward to" Elizabeth said to her brother. He didn't say anything he just pulled his sister into a hug, he proud of her. He knew he was wrong to think she wasn't ready to be out in the world again. She had proved it more than once. He then pulled away from the hug.

"Now get out of here, before Lucky thinks your ease dropping" Steve said to her. Elizabeth shook her head and then walked out from behind the nurse's desk. She walked over to the elevator and before she could hit the button, the door opened out and Lulu walked out.

"Liz, good you're here, I need to talk to you. You and Lucky actually" Lulu said to Elizabeth.

"I swear I didn't twist his arm. He wanted to come" Elizabeth said without thinking. She knew Lulu still wasn't her number one fan, and wasn't sure how long Lulu would hate her, but felt the need to defend things to her even when she didn't have to.

"What?" Lulu said not sure what Elizabeth was talking about.

"Sorry, reflex." Elizabeth said to her. Lulu just shook it off.

"Is Lucky around?" Lulu asked her, Elizabeth pointed to where Lucky and the nurse where talking. Lulu then walked over to them. "Excuse me, but I need my brother it's an emergency" Lulu said, the nurses gave Lucky a smile said its okay and then walked away. Lucky looked at like what. "I just really need to talk to you and Elizabeth, alone"

"For the record I have no idea what is going on" Elizabeth said as she walked over to them and joined them. "But there is a free conference room" Elizabeth said pointing to the room behind them. Lulu then walked to the room and Lucky and Elizabeth followed. Once they were all in, Lulu closed the door before facing the two of them.

"Lulu what is going on? Did something happen to Aunt Bobbie?" Lucky asked. He knew if it had to do with Luke, Ethan or even Laura, Lulu won't say anything to Elizabeth. So Bobbie was the next logical choice since she was like family to Elizabeth or at least Elizabeth was like family to her, with bond they formed over the years, not to mention Bobbie and Audrey where good friends anyways. Still didn't really explain why Lulu needed to talk to them both at once.

"Bobbie is fine, she actually asked we stop by next weekend, and she was hoping you'd bring Cam and Jake. But not why I'm here" Lulu said to his brother. She then looked at them both; she wasn't sure how she was going to tell them. She stuck her hand in her jacket pocket and there was the paper. It was screaming at her to say something anything. Then her brother's words echoed in her head '_Lulu, trust me it's not what it looks like' _She tried to get rid of it but it just got louder and kept saying '_Lulu please you just have to trust me' _She hated what she was about to do, she just wasn't sure what else to do. She knew telling the truth would let Lucky know he was the father, but also make him hate Nikolas more. Not telling the truth would just be a repeat of what happened with Jake. But this time Lucky wasn't going to relapse from the new and turn back to pills. This time he'd just be pissed off that she kept the truth from him yet again. But even though he hated her brother right now he was still her brother and had to try and believe he was trying to bring some good from this. She just couldn't figure out what it was. She knew he had this issue with Spencer. Spencer was kept from him for month and no one told him the truth, now he was doing it to his own brother. He was just hoping he had a good reason, even if she didn't want to hear it. She just wasn't sure what to do, here she was ready to tell him, but the voice in her head echoing Nikolas's words of please trust me Lulu, were telling her to trust Nikolas. She took a deep breath.

"So why are you here?" Lucky asked her, He was kind of worried about her. He could see she seemed to be fighting a battle with herself. She was just hoping that he didn't have to do with Dante.

"I want to apologize to Elizabeth" Lulu finally said. She knew she'd regret not saying anything, but right now she felt this was what needed to be done. She took her hands out of her pockets. Lucky and Liz both looked shocked. "I just wanted you to hear it Lucky. Kind of like a witness. So that way you know I said sorry. So Elizabeth I'm sorry"

"For what?" Elizabeth questioned her. "You had ever right to be mad at me for what I did. I don't hold it against you."

"That is kind of you. But Nikolas asked me to be the godmother of your baby and I figured why start off on a bad note. So I figure we could get a fresh start and say I'm sorry Elizabeth. I had no right to go off at you in the hospital. The place where you work, I should have known and I am sorry." Lulu said trying not to cringe at every word. She didn't want to forgive Elizabeth, but from the fact Lucky wasn't trying to hurry her up so he could get far away from Elizabeth, she could tell he has seemed to make peace or they found some common ground. And if she and Maxie could find common ground after Maxie had not only slept with Logan, but had gone after Johnny more than once, then she was sure she could find common ground with Elizabeth again. Or at least she hoped she could.

"I accept your apology." Elizabeth said not sure what else to say. She knew where Lulu was coming from and didn't dwell on it. She was moved pas it, but if Lulu needed to say she was sorry then she wasn't going to stop Lulu.

"Good, glad we can all start over" Lulu said with a big fake smile on her face, she was hoping Lucky didn't see through. "And Lucky I'm sorry about interrupting whatever that was"

"It's okay, she was trying to hard anyways" Lucky said almost like he wasn't interested to being with.

"Was it they hair flips or the hair twirls" Elizabeth teased with a laugh.

"You were watching?" Lucky said socked even though he wasn't.

"Okay Guilty, but it was nice seeing you talk to another female. It helps to know the competition" Elizabeth said teasing again, Lucky was surprised she was okay with it, but then that went away.

"Elizabeth, you know…." Lucky said but couldn't get it out before Elizabeth interrupted him.

"It was a Joke. Note to self can't tell jokes around Lucky" Elizabeth said shaking her head. "Honestly I was hoping you'd two hit it off. But if she's not your type, I'm sure there are other fish in the sea" Elizabeth said to him, without a second thought. "Now I have to go pick up the boys from day care and tell them the good news" Elizabeth said, she then headed out of the room and too the elevator.

"Do you buy it?" Lulu asked Lucky after he walked Elizabeth walk away. He looked back at Lulu.

"Buy what?" Lucky asked her, he didn't buy her apology one bit, but wasn't going to push her; she was a Spencer after all.

"That she'd be happy if you moved on?" Lulu asked him almost shocked to even say it. She thought Elizabeth would be fighting tooth and nail to get Lucky back.

"Yeah I do. She wants to move on and that is what we are doing. She's having a baby with Nikolas, our future doesn't exist anymore" Lucky asked to his sister. "And she said she's accepted it and she's done that."

"Have you?" Lulu asked her brother. She could see that look in his eye, when he used to talk about Elizabeth how much they loved each other. It was the same look she saw when he told her he proposed again. He was so happy that night, despite everything that happened during the day.

"Of course I have, I'm the one who's been saying it" Lucky said to his sister and before she could say anything else, he walked out of the room. Lulu knew then Lucky hadn't. Something about the change Elizabeth had, made him see the person he loved again. He just didn't want to admit it, but she could see it in his eyes. She was just hoping he wasn't going to set himself up to fall again. Lulu then headed out of the room herself. She needed someone to talk to and right now the only person she could think of she was mad at. She was just hoping he wasn't mad at her.


	10. I just messed up everything

Lulu walked onto the elevator, she wasn't sure if Dante really wanted to see her or not, but she knew he was the one person she wanted to, needed to talk to. She pressed the button for his floor and was hoping he wouldn't send her away. She knew he didn't owe her anything after the last fight they had, after all they hadn't talked in a while, but she didn't know where else to turn too. The elevator started to go up, she just kept taking deep breathes. She was also hoping Dante wasn't with Brook, Brook was the last person she wanted to see right now. When the elevator stopped she took one last deep breath and then once the door opened, she opened the gate and walked into the apartment. She looked around and didn't see Dante anywhere, she thought about leaving, when she heard noise.

"Ma I told you I didn't need…." Dante started to say as he walked into the living and stopped when he saw Lulu standing there. "Lulu" After no hearing from her he wasn't expecting her here at all. Let along talking to him.

"I didn't know where else to go" Lulu said, and then a few tears feel from her eyes. Dante walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. He could tell she needed someone right and now and wasn't going to let their fight get in the way.

"Cameron, what did I tell you about bugging Mike?" Elizabeth said to her son, who was at the counter trying to get Mike to get him some cookies.

"It's okay Elizabeth don't worry about it" Mike said to her. Elizabeth still didn't like Cameron trying to get what he wanted by begging. She knew if everyone caved to his puppy dog face he'd never learn anything.

"No Mike it's not. Cameron come back and sit down" Elizabeth said. She then finally got up and walked over to the counter to get Cameron to come back over to the table. "Do you really want to be stuck in your room when Nikolas and Spencer come over?"

"No" Cameron said to his mother. He then got down from the stool and moved over to her.

"Now please sit down, and be good." Elizabeth asked him. They then headed back over to the table. Cameron sat in his chair and Elizabeth walked back over to her, but before she could sit down she was blindsided by a pain. She put her hand on the table and the free one of her stomach. Cameron's face went to worry. He was worried he caused it. All this happened just as Patrick walked in. He moved quickly over to Elizabeth, worried about her.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" Patrick asked her. Elizabeth looked up at Patrick and let out a small laugh.

"I'm fine. The baby just decided to punish me for keeping his brother from his cookies" Elizabeth said joking. She then looked over to Cameron who had a sad face. Elizabeth smiled at her son and then moved over to him. "I'm fine honey. You sister just came out to let her know it's not okay for me to keep you from those cookies"

"I don't have to them" Cameron said to her. She just shook her head.

"Hey give me your hand" Elizabeth said to her eldest son. He reached out his hand. She then placed it on her stomach. "You feel that?" She asked him. Cameron looked up and nodded his head. "That is your baby sister kicking. She wants us to know she's here."

"Hi baby" Cameron said to his mother stomach. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile.

"See that she can hear you" Elizabeth said to him after the baby kicked again. Cameron was all giggy. Elizabeth could tell he was going to like being an old brother to a baby sister. Cameron thing pulled his hand away. "How about you go and get those cookies" Elizabeth said and before she could even say anything else, Cameron was in the kitchen. Elizabeth looked over at Patrick. "Sit down" She said to him, offering the empty chair, as she walked back to her chair. Patrick walked over and sat down in the chair across from Jake.

"Sometimes I wonder if you superwomen in disguise" Patrick said to her as she walked Elizabeth started to clean Jake up who seemed to have more food on him then he most likely ate.

"It's all part of my job" Elizabeth said with a laugh. "I just think Cameron's worried he might lose me again. Even though I've been home for months now, I still think he thinks might go away again. I'm here and trying to saw him I am here. And I'm sticking around. But he is very excited for the new baby"

"I heard a girl. Congratulations Elizabeth." Patrick said to her with a smile.

"Thanks" Elizabeth said with a half smile.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked her. He could tell something was.

"This is all wrong. I have accepted it, but Lucky and I were supposed to have a baby girl. And now that Nikolas and I are, it feels so wrong." Elizabeth said to him. She knew she couldn't will the baby to be Lucky's, but she did feel wrong that she was having a girl with Nikolas, when Lucky and she had so many plans for a baby girl.

"Who knows maybe this unexpected wonder will become something amazing. You just never know" Patrick sad to her, hoping to bring in the positive instead of the negative.

"A baby is nothing but joy and happiness. And that is all I need to think about right now" Elizabeth said to Patrick with a real smile.

Dante walked from the kitchen with a bottle of water and over to the couch where Lulu was sitting. He handed it to her as he sat down. He knew right now was a time for her. Whatever she needed he was going to try and give it to her. The fight was in the past and all they had was here and now. He could see she needed a friend and wasn't going to deny her of that. After all she had listened to him about his new found family issues and his mother issues. So now was his time to repay her for all the times she let him just rant about his endless problems, even when he knew she had better things to do. She was a good person in staying and listening then running off and trying to avoid it all. That was one thing that made him love her even more.

"I messed everything up" She told him as she took the bottle from him. Tears where still falling from her eyes, but she didn't care anymore.

"What did you mess up?" Dante asked her. She either was avoiding it, or waiting for him to say no you haven't.

"I found out something I shouldn't have again." Lulu said. She put the bottle of water on the coffee table and then got up of the couch and walked away from it slightly with her back turned to Dante. "And now I'm lying to my brother again." Lulu said and then turned back to face Dante. Not sure how he was going to face Lucky again. "And I know he's going to hate me"

"He's your brother, I'm sure he'll understand, maybe if you talk to him?" Dante said to her trying to offer best advice he could think of. He knew her and her brothers where close, at least her and Lucky where, Nikolas not so much after she found out he was sleeping with Lucky's Fiance. So he knew she had to be talking about Lucky, since she wasn't so excited for the fact she was going to be an aunt.

"He won't. I know he won't" Lulu said to him. She then took a deep breath, and then opened her mouth before Dante could even say anything. "And I know what you're going to say how do you know that? About three years ago, I found out Elizabeth had slept with Jason and never told my brother. I kept the secret along with Elizabeth because Lucky was finally getting help for his drug addiction and when he was released we thought if he knew he'd relapse." Lulu explained to Dante, leaving out how she also found out about Jake not truly being Lucky's but that wasn't her secret to tell, not even to Dante who she trusted with her life. "But he ended up finding out, in court actually. I don't even know how he managed to forgive me, but Lucky did. He came to me last year asking me if I knew about Nikolas falling in love with Elizabeth, and I was just as shocked as he was. But could understand why he came to me and asked if I knew" Lulu continued to explain to Dante, kind of trailing off.

"Are you saying you knew about the affair? Because I thought you were really upset with them both?" Dante questioned him. Slightly expecting her to yell at him for even thinking about it, but it seemed to be where she was going with her explaining.

"No, I didn't know about the affair, but if I did know I would have told him" Lulu said. She could understand why he thought that since she was going on about oh she knew about Elizabeth's affair with Jason. She then walked closer to the couch and picked up her coat that was lying on the back of the couch. She reached her hand into the pocket that had the DNA results and pulled them out. "I lied to him about this" Lulu said as she handed the paper to Dante. He looked at her and then looked down at the paper. He unfolded it and then started to read it, trying to see what she could lie about. Then he read the words. He looked back up at Lulu. "I know he's the father, but could I tell them, no I couldn't. My stupid brother, I hate Nikolas for this, I do, but for some reason I am keeping his secret."

"You do know that also means you care about him to" Dante said to her. He knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear, but it was the truth. "Did he ask you to keep the secret?"

"Not in so many words. It was more like your sick and twisted Nikolas. Lulu please you have to believe me this isn't want it looks like and trust me" Lulu said to him as she placed her coat back down and then sat down on the couch.

"So maybe deep down you want to trust him and believe him in whatever he is doing." Dante said to her. He was hoping he could help in some way. "Or we can call your brother over right now and you can tell him?"

"What would be the point?" Lulu asked him. She already lied to him; she couldn't face him now, not yet anyways. "I've already lied to my brother; he's not going to forgive me for that"

"You're being too hard on yourself." Dante said. He then placed his hand on her knee and moved a bit closer. "My mother lied to me my whole life about who my father was, and sure I am mad at her, but do I hate her no. I could never hate my mother, why because she is family. She raised me, and taught me everything. Sure if you tell him you lied he'll be upset with you, but deep down he can't hate you. And in time he'll forgive you and move past it."

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and just say you don't know Lucky Spencer." Lulu said and then got up again and moved away from the couch, but turned to face Dante. "I know my Brother and I know he won't forgive me for this"


	11. I Want The Truth

"Cameron come on, your father can't stay long" Elizabeth yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She then turned and faced Lucky who was standing in the door way. "I'm sorry; he's a little upset you can't make it."

"It's okay, I would be to, if I was him. I told him I'd be there and I get called into work. I'm sorry about that one" Lucky said to her. He just felt like he needed to say sorry to her as well.

"It's okay, work happens. You can't control when they need you sometimes." Elizabeth said to him understanding his work situation. "But I know if you could, you'd be there in a heartbeat."

"Without a second thought" Lucky said to her with a small smile. Just then Cameron came down stairs, and even though he was upset with his father, he walked over and hugged him. Lucky hugged him back and then picked him up. "Hey buddy, how about since I can't come today, you, Jake and I have a little male bonding tonight. And you can even tell me all about the show" Lucky said to him hoping it could make up for him not being there just a little.

"Okay" Cameron said with a smile and then hugged his father again.

"And before you go see you dad, I'm taking you and Jake out for ice cream" Elizabeth said to Cameron who got all excited. Lucky looked at her, knowing she was just doing it to drive him crazy.

"How about I meet you all at Kelly's then?" Lucky suggested, since he knew Cameron's favorite ice cream Mike had all the time. Not to mention he knew Elizabeth would be going there anyways.

"Sounds like a place. You can take the boys home and give me a night to myself" Elizabeth said to them. She loved spending time with her boy and loved them dearly, but now that she was getting closer to her due date, she wanted to relax a bit more then run around all day with two boys on sugar highs.

"Well if you need me to take them for a while I'd be happy to take off the time and spend it with my two favorite boys" Lucky said as he started to tickle Cameron's belly.

"It's okay. Everything is all set I promise, but if I need help I'll call okay" Elizabeth said to Lucky. She forget he was willing to take the boys when she needed someone to take them, but she had set things up with Audrey and Steve so when the baby wanted to arrive they wouldn't be left alone at all.

"Well I hope everything works out the way you want it too" Lucky said to her with another smile. He then put Cameron back down on the ground and got down on his knees. "Have a good show buddy and knock them dead okay" Lucky said to him. He then put his hand up for a high five. Cameron brought his hand up and gave him a high five.

"I'm gonna steal the show" Cameron said to his dad. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh.

"That's my boy, can't wait to hear all about it." Lucky said with a small laugh. He gave Cameron one more hug before getting up. "Be good to your mother" Lucky said, before heading out of the house.

"Cameron honey can you get your stuff, while I got get your brother ready" Elizabeth said. Cameron nodded his head before heading off, Elizabeth then headed up stairs to get her youngest son ready.

Lulu walked off the elevator and looked around the hall, all she saw where nurses and doctors. She didn't understand what Maxie was doing; she had been ignoring Lulu for months now. Not to mention kept saying she had a date with a doctor or there was a doctor that needed her attention and anything else related to a doctor. So Lulu finally decided to see what Maxie was up to. She followed her today after she said she had an appointment with a doctor she couldn't miss. Or either she was cheating on Spinelli with Matt, or Maxie was hiding the face she was pregnant from Spinelli. Either way Lulu was going to find out the truth once and for all. She knew Maxie got all off on this floor, but she was nowhere in sight. Lulu then started to walk a little hoping maybe she would walk into them by accident. Tell them she was here to see Elizabeth because of the baby; after all she was the god mother. She still hadn't seen them, so she started walking around a bit more, she then found herself in front of a supply closet and there seemed to be a lot of noise coming from the closet, and then she heard Maxie's voice, followed by Matt's. She walked to the other side of the hall and leaned up against the wall, and decided to wait, making sure to block out all the sounds around her.

About ten minutes later or it seemed like, the door finally opened and Maxie walked out first and stopped when she saw Lulu standing there. Matt was the next to leave and stopped when he saw Maxie stopped and then saw Lulu standing there. Lulu knew the words out of their mouth where going to be fuck we're caught or something like that. Matt one the other hand said nothing and walked away, letting Maxie deal with her friend.

"It's not what it looks like" Maxie said to her Lulu, knowing she'd never buy it, but had to try.

"Oh please enlighten me" Lulu said to Maxie. She knew Maxie had a lot of explaining to do right now.

"Well I kind of roped Matt into this game, and it ended up turning the tables on me." Maxie said starting to explain to Lulu. "I ended up falling for Matt. And Spinelli and I have been over for a while; we just didn't want to admit it. So we finally did, we ended things, but are still friends. And then I started dating Matt, and we've together ever since" Maxie said to her.

"Why didn't Spinelli or you say anything?" Lulu questioned her.

"Well we kind of kept it quiet and I never mentioned Matt because I didn't want Spinelli to think I moved on that quickly, so we'll be keeping it on the down low." Maxie said with a small laugh. "And I also didn't want you to do this. Think I was cheating on Spinelli when I really wasn't. So that is why I never told you"

"Maybe if you told me I wouldn't think you cheated on Spinelli" Lulu said to Maxie. Some time she didn't understand Maxie, other times she didn't want to understand her.

"And plus you had all that drama with Dante and Brook Lynn, didn't think you wanted anymore" Maxie said to her. She slightly wondered how that was all going.

"Well that isn't the only drama I had" Lulu said under her breath. She knew Maxie could never know what she was keeping from Lucky. "Well all that drama is behind me. Brook Lynn is not a threat. Dante proved that, I was just wondering about nothing"

"Well that is good. And maybe she'll go back home now" Maxie said to Lulu, thought he knew it was most likely not going to happen.

"Sorry, but Brook Lynn really wants to build a friendship with Dante, so she'll be sticking around" Lulu said to Maxie. She was just glad she knew she didn't have to worry about Brook trying to steal Dante away from her.

"Just make sure you keep an eye on your guy" Maxie said to her, Lulu just shook her head.

"Come on, I think I awe your new boy toy an apology" Lulu said to Maxie. Maxie just laughed when she called Matt her new boy toy. Then two of them then started down the hall to the nurse's desk.

Nikolas sat at his desk staring off into space. He Knew Lulu hadn't said anything to Lucky, at least not yet, or Lucky would have been all over him, like when he found out about the affair. He was grateful to his sister, but he had to make sure he did what he needed to do. That was finding out what Helena had planned and why she wanted the Spencer baby to be a Cassadine baby so badly. He knew it had something to do with fueling the Spencer/Cassadine war, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He knew if he let Lulu down, then she'd never forgive him for making her lie to Lucky. He just knew he had to figure it out and fast, so no one else had to suffer because of all this. Nikolas then heard a noise and looked up to see his Grandmother walking into the room.

"Why Nikolas, you don't look happy to see me" Helena said to Nikolas as she walked more into the room.

"What would give you that idea grandmother" Nikolas said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. She was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Well you don't have to see me for long. I'm leaving for Grease soon. I have some important busy to tend to and can't put it all" Helena said to Nikolas.

"Should I be worried?" Nikolas said her. He wanted to say don't let the door hit you on the way out, but he knew he could never say that to his grandmother.

"No, it's business I was dealing with before I arrived back In Port Charles" Helena told her grandson. She was hoping he wouldn't get wise any time soon. He hadn't figure out what she was up to yet, so she knew he wouldn't figure it out any time soon.

"I guess there is nothing left to say" Nikolas said to her. He then got up from his seat, walk out from behind his desk and headed into the other room and see Spencer. Helena watched him leave, she knew this would work out perfectly and no one would be the wiser. She looked over at the door and watched has her newest goon walked into the study.

"I need you to make sure the guys know exactly what they are doing. I cannot have any mess up. If one person slips up, then Spencer will know. Make sure they do it right so I don't have to do it myself" Helena said to him. He nodded his head and then they both walked out of the study.

Lucky walked down the stairs to the pier. He looked out at the walker as he walked into the middle of the pier. He couldn't help but remember when Elizabeth and he took Cameron to see the boats. Of course the night started out with an explosion and Elizabeth worrying about Jason, but the night ending up better than he ever thought. The night also happened all before this. Before everything came tumbling down, or maybe it was just a way to sugar coat what they both knew. They worked well together; they just could never get it right. Something always pulled them apart or maybe it themselves that pulled them apart and it was just easier to blame someone else. That way it wasn't his fault or her fault or their fault. It was the perfect alibi, but it couldn't work anymore. Elizabeth was accepting her faults that meant he was going to have to accept his. Seeing Elizabeth happy and wanting a life away from them, made him see her in a new light. It made him remember why he loved her, but no matter what he felt he knew they were over. There was just nothing left for them. They are destroyed everything that was good in each other, there was no going back from that. Thought he was glad they were working on repairing their friendship or rather rebuilding it, might they weren't so far gone that had to stay away from each other. Maybe who knows one day in the future they could find their way back, but here and now there was nothing to go back to. Lucky took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the summer day. He knew he'd have to go and meet Elizabeth soon at Kelly's to pick up the boys. He had been working most of the day Cameron had a small show at his camp and Lucky had to miss it, but promised to hang out with Cameron and Jake that night so he could hear about it. So Elizabeth had suggested they meet at Kelly's, since she was taking them out for ice cream after the show. Lucky knew that meant they'd be all hyped up, but it also meant that when night fell they'd tire themselves out and it wouldn't be so crazy anymore. Lucky then opened his eyes and decided to star to head over Kelly's, but the phone ringing in his pocket stopped him. As he reached into his pocket he hoped it wasn't Mac asking him to come in for an extra shift. Once he pulled out the phone he saw Lulu on his caller ID. He pressed talk and then brought it up to his ear.

"Lulu?" Lucky questioned. He wasn't sure if it was a gut feeling, but right now it didn't see like she just wanted to talk. It was wrong for them to just go to that, but he was sure she'd tell him otherwise if he was wrong.

"Lucky, there's been an accident" Lulu said, trying hard to be strong to tell her brother. "It's bad Lucky. It's really bad"


	12. Everything's Going to Change Now

Lucky ran into the hospital he didn't care who was going to stop him, the three people he love most in this world beside his family was hurt and he needed to be with them. He rushed to the front desk, not caring if they were busy or trying to help someone else. All his rational thinking went out the window when Lulu told him Elizabeth and the boys had been in a car crash. Once he reached the front desk there was Epiphany sorting some files. Lucky hit his hand on the counter to get her attention before speaking.

"Where are Elizabeth and the boys?" Lucky asked her hoping she would tell him and he could just run up the stairs.

"Lucky, maybe you should calm down for a minute" Epiphany said to him. She didn't want to be the one to tell him the bad news. She knew that was family or the doctor's job. Or at least she wasn't on the case so she had no rights to say anything.

"Where are they Epiphany?" Lucky snapped at her. He just wanted to know where they were.

"Four floor. Room 416" Epiphany said to him and without another word Lucky went off running to get to the fourth floor.

Lucky rushed up to the fourth floor, hoping and praying that they weren't hurt badly, that is was just a minor injury and Lulu had gotten him all worked up for nothing. As he raced up the stairs his mind went to all the different possibilities, Elizabeth and the boys where hurt badly. Elizabeth was hurt the worst and the baby was in danger. Cameron and Jake were hurt badly and Elizabeth was beating herself up. Everything ran through his head, just never the thought any of them where dead. He knew if that was the case then Lulu would have told him. She wouldn't have giving in the false impression that it was bad but still okay. Or maybe he wanted to believe it would still be okay, because he couldn't image anything like this happening to any of them. Lucky reached the floor and raced to the room as fast as he could. If anyone tried to stop him he knew he'd just ignore them. This was Elizabeth, Cam and Jake that were in trouble. Once he reached the room, stopped and slowly walked in not sure what he'd see. As he walked in he saw Cameron in the bed with Lulu next to him and tears rolling down her face. She heard a noise and looked up and over to see Lucky walking in. He looked at her with a confused look, almost asking where Elizabeth and Jake were. Lulu got up and walked over to him. She then pulled him out of the room; she didn't want Cameron to wake up so she closed the door as well.

"Jake's fine, he'll be fine. He's with Audrey right now" Lulu said to him trying to be strong for her brother. She knew she wasn't Elizabeth's fan, but she knew Lucky was still in love with her. Not to mention because of their baby. She didn't know how to tell him, or how he was going to take it.

"Where's Elizabeth and the baby?" Lucky asked her. He knew she should be asking about Cameron and he would, but Elizabeth wasn't here; if she was fine she'd be hounding the doctors till they told her anything. But she wasn't here so it meant she was hurt too.

"Lucky" Lulu started to say, before more tears fell down her face. She was finding it so hard to tell him. "She's gone"

"No, you're lying where is Elizabeth" Lucky said to her not wanting to believe what his sister just told him, even though he knew if it was coming from her it was the truth. She wouldn't have a reason to lie to him.

"She's gone Lucky" Lulu said, it was killing her to see her brother like this. She knew it was going to hurt him and she couldn't do anything to help him. "They said she was dead at the scene"

"She's not dead, don't say that" Lucky said, he then hands up to his head and ran then down his head till then were on his neck. He was trying to hold himself together and trying not to believe what his sister was telling him.

"I'm sorry" Lulu said to him, trying to offer him something anything. "They said there was nothing they could do. She was already gone" Lucky listen to his sister, he didn't want to believe it. He then brought his hands down. He turned to face the wall, and clenched up his fist. He brought his hand up and punched the wall with everything he had before leaning his back to it. He then slowly slide down the wall as he slowly started let his emotions get a hold of him. Once he hit the ground he sat there staring at the ground, as tears fell from his eyes. Lulu stood there watching him not sure what to do. He wasn't sure if she tried to console him or just walked away to let him be alone. She was just as lost as he was right now, but she knew he was even more lost.

Lulu knew she couldn't stand there anymore. It was just too much for her to watch her brother lose everything within himself. She knew she should be there for Lucky, but he wasn't there anymore. He was just lost and she didn't know how to help him. She walked down the hall thinking about going to the chapel, but wasn't so sure what to say. Did she ask to make sure Elizabeth and the baby were well even though everyone knew she hated Elizabeth for everything she had done. Did she wish for Cameron to be okay in the end? She knew it was going to kill Cameron when he woke up to find out his mother was never going to come home. Had to someone tell a little boy that his parent or parents were never coming home? She hated Elizabeth and made no point in hiding it, but she would never wish this upon her and never upon those boys. She knew how much Lucky cared for those boys, so she knew how hard this would be for him. She ended up finding herself at the nurse's desk just as Nikolas walked off the elevator, she could tell he knew what happened. Against her better judgment Lulu walked over to Nikolas before he had a chance to find Cameron's room.

"We need to talk now" Lulu demanded. She knew if she could do one thing for Lucky that was to let him know the truth even if it made it hurt that much more. Nikolas sighed, but he knew she wasn't going to get away that easy. Lulu then leaded them over to the waiting area, were thankfully no one was around. "You need to tell Lucky the truth"

"What is so different about now, then all the other times Lulu?" Nikolas said to her. He knew she was right, but also knew that the secret would stay a secret since it meant Helena get got her wish.

"What's different Nikolas?" Lulu said to him, not even wanting to dignify that with and answer. "What's different is that it wasn't your baby that died, Nikolas. It was Lucky's and he deserves to know that. You own him that"

"Why cause more pain that he doesn't need Lulu?" Nikolas said to his sister.

"Because Nikolas it wasn't just Elizabeth he lost, it was the baby too. Not to mention Cameron was hurt. A lot of people he cared about where in that car Nikolas, including his own baby. Now you need to tell him the truth. I don't care what you think or what you think you know, Lucky deserves to know the truth"

"It doesn't matter now. The secret can die with Elizabeth" Nikolas said to his sister. He knew those weren't the right words to say, but he thought maybe there could be a chance of him and Lucky finding peace again. He'd morn for the baby he'd lost and the best friend he'd never see again. Just like Lucky would morn for the love he'd never be with again. And Helena was no longer a threat. Her reign of terror ended here.

"You self righteous bastard" Lulu snapped at her brother. She couldn't even stand to look at him right now. Whoever was in front of him right now wasn't her brother Nikolas; it was Nikolas the true Cassadine Prince. "If you don't tell Lucky, I will" Lulu snapped at him and then walked away. Nikolas was left there to see how far everything had truly gone.

Lucky sat there drowning in his own thoughts. Still trying to wrap his mind around something he knew wasn't true. Elizabeth's wasn't dead, he would know if she was died. But still Lulu had said it to him. She had no reason to lie. No reason to tell him something this big if it wasn't the truth. Yet he knew if Elizabeth was truly gone he'd feel it and he didn't feel it. Yet to be honest right now he felt nothing. He heard nothing and saw nothing. All he could do was stare straight at nothing going through his mind of what he did wrong. How he wasn't there. How he was wrong. How he never got to say goodbye. How things would never be the same. How things were going to change. How he'd never get to tell Elizabeth the truth. How he'd never get to hear her laugh again. More tears started to well up in his eyes, he fought hard with himself but the more he thought about things the more the tears needed to fall. When he finally looked up he looked over at the room across from him through his teary eyes. He knew his son was lying in that bed not knowing what was going out around him. The thought of having to tell him Elizabeth wasn't coming home killed him, but he knew it had to come from him.

Lucky finally was able to pull himself together long enough to gather the strength to stand. It took so much from him to stand; he just couldn't image facing the word knowing the one person he loved was gone. The one person who had been his best friend for so many years wasn't coming back. He then found then strength again to walk across the hall to the door. He slowly started to open it hoping Cameron was still a sleep. He didn't know how he was going to find the strength to tell him. Right now he was fighting for the strength to move to be with him. Right now he needed to be with Cameron and that was one thing that was giving him strength. He slowly started to walk over to Cameron's bed side after closing the door. Once he got to Cameron's bed side he sat down in the chair and took Cameron's hand in his. It was only this morning that Cameron had a smile on his face and excited for what was to come. Lucky remembered how happy he was for the show and how upset he was that Lucky wasn't there. Lucky knew if he had been there, it could have been him and Elizabeth, the baby and Cameron would have been fine. There would be no telling Cameron his mother wasn't coming home. He could have protected his family, instead he had failed them. And now instead of Cameron getting a baby sister, he was losing his mother. All because Lucky couldn't tell the commissioner that he already had plans. No he had to work instead of being there for all of them.

"I'm here buddy and I promise you that I'm going to make everything okay." Lucky said to a sleeping Cameron as he choked back tears. He just needed to know that Cameron was going to be fine, because if he wasn't Lucky wasn't sure how he was going to hold on. He knew I was selfish because of Jake, but how maybe people can one person lose before they lose themselves. Lucky just sat there and stared at his son, for when he knew when Cameron woke his world was going to be completely shattered.

Lulu slowly made her way into the chapel. She walked up to the front and picked up the box of matches. She opened them and pulled one out. Once she closed the box, she striked the match on the side to light it. Once the flame started to burn, she placed the box down and then lit a candle. She blew up the match and closed her eyes. She was still trying to make sense of how things had gotten to this point. How her, Lucky and Nikolas had gotten so far away. She had Nikolas for what he had done, but part of her did believe he had a reason and a good reason. It just didn't matter now, none of it mattered now. All that mattered was being there for Lucky and those boys. Lulu knew she didn't have the right at least in her mind to stand here and prey after all the mean things she said to Elizabeth, but in the end Cameron and Jake where still his nephews and the baby was her niece. She knew she had to do anything, anything but sit around waiting for Lucky to ask for a shoulder to tell her to leave him alone. She opened her eyes and walked over to one of the benches and sat down.

"I'm the last person you expected right? I mean after all the mean things I have said to Elizabeth, to her face and behind her back." Lulu started to say. She wasn't sure if she was getting off on the right foot or just going with whatever came out of her month. "But I'm not here for me. I'm here for Cameron and Jake. I know how much those boys loved their mother and how much Elizabeth loved them. So I'm asking you to watch over them. And give them all strength to make it through this. Give them a Guardian Angel, because they are going to need someone to watch over them. Lucky too" Lulu said as a few tears ran down her cheeks.


	13. We're Done, It's War

Lucky continued to sit there next to his son's bed. Cameron hadn't moved nor had he woken up yet. He was honestly staring to get a little worried, but the monitors kept him from going crazy. As long as they didn't start blaring Lucky knew that Cameron was okay. The doctor thought still hadn't come around; if he wasn't too attached to Cameron right now Lucky would be hunting him down for answer. Like he knew Elizabeth would be doing if she was here. There he went again thinking about what Elizabeth would do if she was here, she wasn't here and he needed to stop acting like she was going to be here. Or that she'd magically make everything better. Nothing was ever going to be better again. Lucky put his head down for a moment; as he brought his free hand up to wipe away the tears his was losing a fight to. Just as Lucky was about to look up and back at Cameron, he heard the door open and the scuffing of the feet as the person walked in. He knew it was Nikolas, what he wanted didn't matter; Lucky wasn't going to leave Cameron's side. Lucky was hoping Nikolas would take the hint and leave.

"Lucky can I talk to you outside?" Nikolas finally spoke up. He knew Lulu was right, Lucky did deserve the truth, but he just wasn't sure how to tell him the truth.

"I thought Elizabeth had a restraining order against you" Lucky said coldly, not even looking up and over at Nikolas.

"Look I know you want to stay and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Please Lucky just 2 minutes" Nikolas asked him. Hoping Lucky would give him that. Without a word, Lucky let go of Cameron's hand and got up from the chair. He walked out of the room and waited for Nikolas, once he was out. Lucky closed the door and turned to face Nikolas.

"You have a minute" Lucky said to him. He didn't want to be away from Cameron longer then he had to be.

"I know I am the last person you want to see, but you are my brother regardless of what's happened and I own you the truth" Nikolas said to him. Lucky looked at him like what are you talking about.

"What truth?" Lucky asked him getting a bit more pissed, because he could sense this wasn't going to be good.

"I'm not the father Lucky, I never was." Nikolas said to him straight out. "Helena switched the tests to came it look like that, so we'd have more reason to had each other"

"How long?" Lucky asked him, getting beyond pissed now. Now if Nikolas was telling the truth, that meant Lucky not only lost Elizabeth, but a daughter too. "How long have you known Nikolas?"

"Since Elizabeth was released from shadybrooke" Nikolas took him softly, almost regretting it now.

"And you never said a word?" Lucky yelled at him. He then balled up his fist, brought it up and swung it at Nikolas as hard as he could till his fist made contact with his face. "You son of a bitch" Lucky yelled at him. He couldn't believe that Nikolas had done that. He thought Nikolas sleeping with Elizabeth was a betrayal, at least that they could have tried to get past. This, this they couldn't get past. "You were my brother, and you said nothing. Not a damn word." Lucky continued to yell at Nikolas before throwing another punch at him. This time Patrick and Steve turned the corner to see it. They both ran up to them and moved them away from each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Steve asked them both as he looked from one to the other.

"Your Grandmother wanted a war, well she's got one. We are done Nikolas. You are dead to me." Lucky asked him ignoring Steve all together. "You stay away from Cameron, Jake, Lulu, My father and I. Your nothing but another useless Cassadine, who I'll enjoy bring down" Lucky said to him, before turned back to the room and heading in to be back with Cameron. Steve looked at Nikolas.

"Would you like to tell me what just happened?" Steve asked Nikolas who was holding his face where Lucky at just punched him.

"I just destroyed everything I had left" Nikolas said to Steve. He let out a sigh before even thinking about saying anything else. "Your sister got her wish; I'm just sorry she never got to know it. I was never the father, Lucky was. Helena wanted to restart the Spencer/Cassadine war, she did. And I lost not only my brother but my sister too."

Lulu brought her hand up and wiped the tears away, she knew she shouldn't be but she couldn't stop herself. With all things going on and all she wanted was to be there for the one person who she knew didn't even want to be around anyone. She wanted to help Lucky but wasn't sure how to. He certainly wasn't helping any by pushing everyone he loved away. That was the one thing that killed her the most, was that he was pushing everyone away. She knew he needed someone to lean on, and normally it was Elizabeth, Nikolas or her, but now it was no one. She just wanted to know that he was going to be okay. Though she knew what she said to Nikolas, she knew deep down he was right in a way. Lucky was already hurting, but make him hurt anymore, but she knew he deserved the truth, if not now then when? When Nikolas didn't want to moron for a baby that wasn't actually his anymore? When Nikolas felt like telling him? Or when she couldn't take the guilt and lying anymore and tell him? She hated how sometimes she was torn in two when it came to her brothers. Sometimes the choice was easy, other times it just didn't make sense at all. Now here she was, not even sure what to do, and the one person she would go to is the one person who needs her now. And she wasn't sure how to be the person he needed. Lulu's thoughts where then interrupted by a noise. She looked up and over at the door where the noise came from and saw her ex and friend standing there.

"How long have you been there?" Lulu asked him quietly.

"Not long" He answered her. He then walked more into the chapel. "I was in the ER when I heard about your brothers ex"

"Why were you there?" She asked him. 'Why do you care so much and how'd you know I was here?' she thought to herself

"Short version got into a fight with Olivia and lost a fight with a wall" He said to her, as he showed her his bandaged. He then walked over and sat next to her. "You're most likely also wondering why I am here. I was looking for you and someone said you walked into the chapel and here you are. Wanted to see how you were doing?"

"It's not me you should worry about Johnny. I have no reason to be sad" Lulu said to him, though clearly her eyes and emotions said otherwise.

"Of course you do. For one you know your brother cared for her, not to mention your nephews lost their mother. And I know you and her were close" Johnny said to her. Even though they both moved on he still cared about her.

"Keywords WERE CLOSE. After she cheated on my brother with my other brother, I basically wrote her off like she was nothing, like she was the scum on the bottom of my shoe." Lulu said to him, and he could tell she felt bad about it now. "But I mean I was trying in the end. I was going to be an aunt again and I was trying to make peace for my brother. I guess it just wasn't enough" She said. She felt like since she really didn't mean the first apology, this whole staring over thing she wanted to do didn't mean anything, but she did start to actually want to find peace and start over. She was going to be an aunt either way and even though she didn't forgive Elizabeth completely she still want the baby coming into the world with all thing fighting. She did was peace in the end, but it was too late now.

"You can't win them all." Johnny said to her. "All you can do is try. And at the end of the day if that isn't enough then there isn't much more you can do, than try again tomorrow"

"So this is what happens when you sleep with Olivia, you get all knowing?" Lulu asked him, teasing him a bit, but still letting her emotions take hold of her.

"No, actually it was you who taught me that one" Johnny said to Lulu with a small smile. "When we broke up actually, making things right afterwards wasn't all that easy. After all I hurt you badly and I had a ways to go before I knew you'd even speak to me again. I'm just glad you did. I owed for that"

"Well I forgave Maxie; I couldn't really not forgive you now?" Lulu said to him, and she meant it. She knew it wouldn't be right if she forgave Maxie and still hated Johnny for what happened.

"Well I would understand if you never talked to me again, but I'm glad you are still talking to me." Johnny said with her with a small smile.

"I'm glad too." Lulu said with a small half smile. "Thank you for being here"

"I still care about you Lulu. I figured you might need someone. I also figured Dante would be around" Johnny said surprised Dante wasn't.

"I have been here. I was here when Cameron and Jake where brought in and told about Elizabeth. Once Jake was okay and with Audrey, I was staying with Cameron till Lucky showed up. So I haven't had a chance to call him" Lulu said to him, which wasn't completely true. This was just something she wasn't sure he'd understand.

"I can call him for you" Johnny offered.

"No it's okay. I should go home to change, and should stop by to see him. Let him know what is going on" Lulu asked him. She knew she wasn't sure if she should see Lucky before she went home or not.

"Well if you need anything, just call okay" Johnny said to her, offering her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you" Lulu said to him.

"Anytime" Johnny said to her, with another small smile. He then pulled her into a hug. She stood at the doors of the chapel watching the whole thing unfold. She couldn't help but laugh softly to herself. She knew this was perfect, just what she needed. She then headed out of the door way and on her way. She knew what she had to do now; she just hoped he'd believe her.


	14. This Must Be Hard, You Have No Idea

Lulu walked down the hall of the hospital as she made her way to Cameron's room. She hoped that while she was away Lucky had gotten some good news. She knew that he could use some good news. It had only been a couple hours since she made the dreaded call but it had felt like an eternity. She knew it had really broken him down. She wasn't sure if it was as bad as when he found out about Elizabeth and Nikolas or if it was worse, because it meant he really would never see her again. She hated seeing her brother in so much pain, but she knew there wasn't really much she could do. Things where just so complicated right now. She turned the corner and stopped when she saw Lucky talking to a doctor. She was hoping he was telling Lucky Cameron would be fine and they just need to watch him over night and then he can go home in the morning. She then watched as the doctor walked away and Lucky's head went down. Lulu knew that wasn't a good thing, she took a deep breath and walked over to Lucky.

"How's Cameron?" Lulu asked him making her presence known to her brother.

"He's fine, He'll be fine" Lucky said almost emotionless. He really concerned Lulu; she just hoped the pieces Lucky was now scattered in could be pieced back together.

"So what is wrong?" Lulu asked him. She just wanted to do something to help him.

"I was asking him if he knew anything about Elizabeth?" Lucky told her. He figured she'd say something like, 'Lucky don't do this to yourself'.

"What he say?" Lulu asked him. It wasn't what she truly wanted to say, but she figured it was what he wanted to hear.

"He said he knew. So I asked him if she suffered at all" Lucky said to his sister. He then looked at her waiting for her response, but when he got nothing he went on. "He said no. I know it's a good thing, that she didn't suffer, but it makes me wonder did she get to see her boy's faces or say I love you to them. So much in my head right now I'm not sure how to wrap my mind around it all. I know she's gone Lulu, but I still wait for her to walk through the door and demand to know what is going on with Cameron. To demand that I do something then just sit there and act like my world didn't just fall apart." He said to her, as tears started to form in his eyes. "I'm barely holding on Lulu. I don't know how to do this. It's one thing to push her out of my life, but at least then I knew I'd still see her. I'd still hear her laugh, see her smile. Hear her yell at me for being an idiot. Now I have to figure out how do this without her. How to be there for Cameron and Jake when I don't even know the first thing about how to even tell them their mother isn't coming home. That there baby sister isn't going to be a part of their lives." Lucky said to her and then started to get all choked up once he said their baby sister. It was his baby girl. His baby girl wasn't going to be coming home. He was never going to get to hold her or see her smile. Get to be wrapped around her little finger.

"Lucky I know it's hard. But you made it through when we lost mom, if it wasn't for you and…." Lulu started to say, she wasn't sure if she should bring Nikolas into the mix. "My point is, you were there for me when I didn't have my mother around and when our dad didn't want to be around. All Cameron and Jake need is to know they have you and that you are doing the best you can. Plus you have me, Steve, Audrey, Mom. I'm sure she'd jump on a plane if you needed her too."

"The difference there Lulu, you had to grown brothers then. Cameron and Jake have me. They are still so young, I just don't want them to grow to hate me" Lucky said. He could almost see it happening. They didn't have a strong mother figure and a father that could barely support them. It be like he failed them all.

"Lucky they could never hate you. Don't ever think that. Cameron and Jake adore you." Lulu said trying to reassure her brother.

"I failed my daughter and Elizabeth. Why wouldn't a fail my sons" Lucky said to Lulu, before heading back into Cameron's room. Lulu stood there shocked for a minute. She knew then that meant Nikolas told Lucky the truth. She was a worried he wasn't angrier about the whole thing, but could understand why he was so depressed too. He just found out he not only lost Elizabeth but a daughter he never got to know; now his son was lying in a hospital bed. She debated wither to tell him she knew too or not. She knew it was the right thing to do, but right now Lucky didn't have Nikolas to support him, so she was going to try her best. She'd tell him the truth, but when he was ready, when she was ready.

Brook walked up to Dante's apartment's side door. She knew after everything that happened, he had told her to keep her distance. But after what she saw how could one person do that. Sure what she saw wasn't anything more than innocent, but how was Dante supposed to know that one? He wasn't there after all and why would she lie to him. After all she hadn't in the past, well not much in the past. And they were on good terms. She knew Dante made it more than clear he loved Lulu and wanted to be with her and Brook gladly accepted it. She made it more than clear with Dante that she just really wanted to be friends. That she was in town for her family and nothing more. Of course what neither of them knew was she really was here for Dante and to get Lulu to fall to her knees. And she was going to make it happened, even if it meant making things up to bother Dante and Lulu. She was going to ruin Lulu if it was the last thing she did.

Brook doo a deep breath before making her hand into a fist and brought it up to knock on the door. Once she knocked she stood there hoping Dante was home. She was going to tell Dante what she saw at the hospital, maybe change some things in hope he'd get worried Lulu was falling for Johnny again. Once she heard noises in the apartment she knew someone was home and she knew it wasn't Lulu. The door then started to open and Brook put on a sad look on her face in hope to make Dante worried. Once the door was fully opened and Dante saw Brook and her face he invited her right in.

"What's wrong Brook?" Dante asked her as he closed the door.

"You know what I'm sorry it's none of my business" Brook said and then started for the door, but Dante stopped her.

"Something has you all up set, what is it?" Dante said really concerned about her.

"I was at the hospital, I'm fine. But I heard Lulu was there and her nephew was in the hospital. So I went to talk to her to see if she needed anything. And when I found her" Brook said. She was all tongue tied at what to tell him. She wanted him to think I was around to get out.

"Is she okay?" Dante said really worried. He wasn't sure he could take it if something happened to her.

"She's fine. She was perfectly fine." Brook said with a little attitude in her voice. "Dante she was with Johnny Zacchara. And they looked a little too close for comfort" Brook told him. She wasn't sure what he'd say, but she was hoping he'd be broken hearted by it.

"Why was he there?" Dante questioned her. He knew Lulu and Johnny were friends after all they went through, but he just didn't get why he was there and why Lulu didn't call him.

"I don't know? I heard about Lulu's nephew and went to find her and she was with him. And they looked a little bit closer than if he was trying to comfort her." Brook said to him. She was trying to sell it the best she could. "Dante I didn't want to hurt you, but I felt you needed to know. I do still care about you and though we aren't together again, I do want you to be happy. I just don't want her to break your heart."

"Thank you Brook, but I don't think it's her I need to worry about" Dante said. He had a feeling for a while that their feelings hadn't really died, or at least his didn't. It always made him wonder if he'd lose her.

"Dante why would I want to hurt you?" Brook asked him all defensive. She was sure he was talking about her right there or it was the guilt she somewhat had about lying to him.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me Brook. After all we've known each other to long. I was talking about Johnny. He's been seeing my mother, but I always thought he'd hurt her in the end. And when he was around Lulu I could see he still cared about her." Dante explained to Brook. He then walked over to the couch and sat down. Brook walked over with him and sat down next to him.

"Maybe I just saw it wrong. Or maybe I saw something that wasn't there" Brook trying to come up with something to make it seem like she was trying to sell this story.

"Or you saw what was actually there. Maybe I have been the fool. You have told me from time to time you've seen them together." Dante said as he looked down at the ground. "And she used you as an excuse to run out of here faster than I've seen her leave before." He said to her. He then looked up at Brook. "Funny thing was I thought we were back on the same page. She came here a month ago saying she didn't know where else to go and talking about how she messed up again with her brothers. I guess I was the fool to thing things worked themselves out"

"Dante you aren't a fool. If anything she's the fool, not to see what an amazing person you are." Brook said to him moving in closer to him. "I have always known that. Never felt I deserved you. But I know you deserve so much more then you are getting right now"

"I thought I had found the one. She was everything I wanted and now here we are" Dante said to Brook, who was inching a bit closer to him.

"Well it's her loss. And it's a big loss on her part." Brook said to him, she then reach over and took Dante's hand. She looked down at his hand and then looked back up at Dante. They were only a few inches apart now. Before Brook could say another word, she and Dante were caught in a kiss.

Lucky watch as his son slept, knowing once he woke he'd have to break his heart. He went through the conversation in his head over and over again and each time it comes back to Cameron hating him. Lucky had made a promise a while ago that he'd always be there, but where was he this time? He was at work. He couldn't wrap his head around that one, how he had chosen to work instead of being there. He started beating himself up about how if he had been with Elizabeth and the boys they'd still have their mother. Or maybe he would have been the one driving and the one who chose to let them live instead of himself. It all came back to Elizabeth would be alive and with her boys. Lucky put his head down, needing to just close his eyes and try and think about something other thing the what ifs? The could have beens, and the if onlys. He knew it would drive him crazy and if Elizabeth was here, he'd be telling her that what happen happened there is no need to tear yourself apart trying to figure out what you could have done differently or blaming yourself for something you have no control over. The only thing was Elizabeth wasn't around and it was easier said than done. He took a deep breath; part of him hoped that Cameron wouldn't wake up anytime soon, so he didn't have to tell him the bad news. The other part of him wanted him to wake up so that way he knew the doctor was right when he said Cameron would be fine. It just was all too much and he still didn't understand it all or how to make it make sense. He started to let his emotions get a hold of him.

He then felt a soft touch on his shoulder and he knew who it was right away. He brought his free hand up and placed it on her hand. He didn't know who called her or how fast she got here, but that didn't matter. Right now she was just want he needed. She was the one person who wasn't tainted by all this madness that was going on. He looked up and over at her. Without any words being spoken, Lucky got up from the chair and walked into her arms. She just wrapped her arms around him and tried to do her best to comfort him. She knew as soon as she had gotten the call that she needed to be here. She didn't care what anyone said, that was Lucky her son and her grandchildren. She needed to be here for them all, no matter what. And then there was Elizabeth, who she saw as a daughter, she wasn't going to let that go unnoticed. Not when it mattered most right now. She just kept her arms around him, knowing when he was ready he'd let go and talk to her. She didn't plan on leaving him anytime soon.

"I'm right here, Lucky and I'm not going anywhere" Laura said to him as she softly rubbed his back. She knew this would be a difficult time and wanted to be there for him and for Cameron and Jake.

"Don't take mommy" Cameron mumbled in his sleep. Lucky quickly let go of his mother when he heard that and turned his attention back to Cameron. Laura moved over to the bed next to Lucky.

"Did you hear that?" He questioned his mother. He knew if he heard it right that meant that something wasn't right at all. Wither Cameron was all mixed up or if Cameron knew something no one else knew.

"Lucky I'm sure he's just confused." Laura said softly trying to come up with and explanation for what Cameron had said. "Maybe he is remember when she was taking from him all those months ago"

"Cameron never said that when Elizabeth checked into shadybrooke" Lucky said to her. He was sure he heard Cameron right, he just wasn't truly sure to make of it.

"No, don't take mommy" Cameron mumbled again. That time Lucky and Laura both heard it and looked at each other. Lucky figured it could only mean one thing. Laura wasn't sure if this was going to help Lucky deal with this all. She was worried this was just going to have Lucky repress his feeling and when things didn't turn out how he wanted them to that it was going to push him father over the edge then he already was.

Elizabeth slowly started to open her eyes; everything was blurry at first but then slowly coming into view. The last thing she could remember was a car or at least she thought there was a car coming at her. As she looked around she could tell that she was not in a hospital. Unless they had changed since she went on maternity leave. She slowly started to sit up, but when she moved her side shot a shooting pain. She fought through the pain to get herself up. She wasn't completely sure what was going on, but she feared she knew what had happened. Once she was sitting up she slowly looked around, she could tell that she was being held captive. Of course if the bars of the cell weren't a dead giveaway, it was the damp and dark place she was now stuck in. She just hoped someone would notice she was gone, if not she knew she was going to have to do what it took to keep her baby safe, even if it meant her life in return for the babies. She then heard footsteps and she knew by the sound of them, who exactly it was.

"Why dear you don't look happy to see me" She said with and evil smile on her face. She then let out a small laugh. "It's okay you won't be here long"

"You won't get away with this Helena" Elizabeth snapped back at her.

"Why my dear, I already have" Helena said with another laugh before walking off again.


	15. In Loving Memory Of

It had been two weeks since Lucky had gotten the phone call. Two weeks since his son had stop talking. Two weeks since his world crashed around him. And all this happened in the matter of hours, second's maybe. Within the two weeks, Lucky had gone back and forth on everything, all he knew was he was glad to have his mother and Elizabeth's grandmother around; otherwise he knew he'd never be able to juggle everything. From work, to Cameron seeing Lainey twice a week, to Jake needing to be one place and then another. Lucky didn't understand how Elizabeth did it all, but he knew if she was around he'd surely tell her, she had nothing on him and that he was in awe in all that she had to do. Lucky still couldn't believe that funeral was today. Lucky didn't want to believe it was true, that they were really burying Elizabeth today. Of course Cameron's whispering in his sleep, 'No, don't take mommy', made Lucky wonder could be there be something more. Something he was missing, but everyone around him told him to let it go. That he was just going to cause himself more pain then he was already in. He figured Lulu, Ethan and his father would tell him let it go, along with Mac and Dante, but he never thought his own mother would say it. Though she never really said it, he knew by the way she was being she meant it too.

Lucky sat on the couch in his living room, looking down at the case file he stole. He needed answers, something that told him his gut was right. Something that made this whole nightmare make sense. He had the case file for a week now and every time he had some free time he would sit down and look at it. He was thankful to his brother and sister; they had cleaned out all the liquor in his house, before Cameron was brought home. And not having it around made him not need it as much. Now he was just fueled on getting the answers he knew everyone else didn't believe where there. Or maybe they really weren't there, but he needed to know. He flipped through the notes, needed there to be something new, something he hadn't read before, but there was nothing. It was all there in black and white, Elizabeth was gone and he couldn't bring her back. He closed the file just as he heard a knock on the door, followed by a 'Lucky's it's Lulu, please open up'. Lucky wanted to ignore it, like he had done for the last two weeks. Never once did he open the door for anyone. The only way anyone actually saw Lucky was when they ran into him at the hospital or at his work. He just push everyone away because he was so set of proving that Elizabeth wasn't dead and everyone was tell him to let it go.

Lucky finally got up and walked over to the door. Part of him wanted to walk past it and see how the boys where doing. Then again it had only been about a half hour since he last check on them, he figured they'd think he was making sure they were still there if he went in ever second he wasn't looking at the file. Lucky sighed and opened the door, surprised to see not only Lulu there, but their mother with her. Lucky knew that meant Lulu needed reinforcements to get Lucky out of the apartment and she was going to do it anyway she knew how. Before Lucky could even say anything, Lulu and Laura entered his apartment and started looking around to see what a mess his place was. Then the folder on his coffee table caught Lulu's eye. She walked over to it and before Lucky could grab it, Lulu picked it up and opened it. She looked over at him.

"On all the day Lucky? Do you really have to do this today?" Lulu said to him. She was so worried about him. She had finally seen him come out of the dark place Elizabeth had put him in by sleeping with Nikolas. And now Lucky had found a new dark place to live in. She slightly wanted to shake him and say she's gone Lucky and you can't bring her back, but that doesn't mean you can't live your life. She just knew that it wouldn't be the right time.

"I want the truth Lulu, I'm sorry you don't" Lucky snapped at his sister, before snatching the file back from her.

"The truth is Lucky. We are burying Elizabeth today. The more you do this to yourself the more you are going to hurt yourself." Lulu said to him. She didn't want to lose her brother, she had already lost one. Nikolas had left after he told Lucky the truth and it broke Lulu's heart to see him leave. Sure she was mad at him for what he had done, but he was still her brother and she still cared for him. She just knew that when Nikolas left it meant she'd never see him again.

"We shouldn't…. We shouldn't be burying Elizabeth. We shouldn't be burying my daughter. We celebrating her life" Lucky said. Lulu just looked at him not sure what to say.

"Yes we should" Laura finally spoke up and said. "And we can still do that Lucky. We can mourn the loss of Elizabeth and her baby, as well as celebrate the life they had." She said to him as she loved closer to them both. "Lucky, Elizabeth wouldn't want you to live this way. She would want you to enjoy life. Be a father two those amazing boys in the other room and remember the joy and happiness she brought to your life" Laura said to him, trying to show him what Lulu was saying but in a better way. "We can't bring her back, but we can keep her in our hearts. So she'll never be away from you"

"You two go ahead to the church. I'll meet you there" Lucky said. He knew his mother was right, but something in his gut still told me something was off.

It had only been Two hours since Lulu and Laura left Lucky and headed to the church, but Lulu was starting to get worried. Laura could see this, but wasn't sure anything she said could help. Lulu was just panicking about how things could go wrong. Lucky could have drowned his sorrows in a bottle of pills, or went back to solving a case that was already solved. Lulu just had so many worries and all of them landed her back to the point where she could have stop this whole thing. She knew Dante was the only one that really knew the whole truth, but she felt if she didn't say something to anyone she'd burst. Of course it didn't help that she hadn't talked to Dante at all in two weeks, she knew he was avoiding her, why she wasn't sure. Right now she was more focused on her brother, and trying to be there for him, while trying not to choke on all the guilt she had. She was just about to turn to her mother and ask where Lucky was, when he walked through the doors, Lulu let out a sigh of relief.

Lucky stopped once he entered the church and looked at the photo. It was truly one of his favorites and he knew that Audrey and Steve picked it out. She had such a big smile in the photo; you could see she was looking at the people she loved most. Lucky always believe her smile could light up a room, and he was right. Even though she wasn't here, she was still lighting up the room with her smile. He let out a sigh, before starting to walk. He walked right past his sister and mother and over to Audrey and Steven. He felt he owned it to them that he was sorry. Sorry for the part he played in all this. For the part he could of played and didn't. He knew it owned it to Elizabeth as well. He stopped when he got to them and for a minute almost afraid to say it, but he knew it needed to be said.

"I want you both to know I'm sorry" Lucky said to them. Steven and Audrey both turned and looked at Lucky.

"For what?" Audrey asked him. "Elizabeth loved you so much, Lucky. I know if she was here she'd tell you that you have nothing to be sorry for. It could have been anyone in that car. It was an accident"

"It just doesn't feel that way" Lucky said to her. Audrey then pulled Lucky into a hug. She did care for Lucky and didn't want to see him hurt so much. She then pulled away from the hug as Steve spoke up.

"Where are Cam and Jake?" Steven asked. He didn't think a funeral would be the right place for them at all, but it was their mother.

"My grandmother is watching them. She wanted to be here too, but she said she'd watch them." Lucky said to Steven. "Lainey didn't think it be a good idea for Cameron to come. And as much as I think they should get to say goodbye to Elizabeth, they are still young and don't want to confuse them anymore"

"How is Cameron?" Steven asked. He knew some of what happened, but hadn't really had a chance to catch on his nephew since he was released.

"Lainey says there's been no change. I knew telling him about his mother didn't do this, but I can't help but think it was part of it in a way." Lucky said to Steven. He honestly didn't know how to deal with any of this. "Lainey thinks he witnesses something and his response to it was to shut down completely. I just wish I knew how to help him"

"You don't think…" Steven started to ask Lucky.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Lucky said to him honestly.

Elizabeth chucked what she could at the bars hoping maybe it do something other than piss someone off. She hated this; Helena had her and was planning something. She knew it had to do with the baby; after all it was a Cassadine. She just knew that Helena was going to take her daughter over her dead body. Of course if she said that Helena would say that can be arrange. She just didn't understand why no one had come for her. Two week maybe longer, she wasn't sure and nothing. She didn't get it; she knew Lucky would move heaven and earth to save her… then Elizabeth remember when they were together. They were over, she was moving on and Lucky was too. Why would he care about her? Just didn't make sense Nikolas wasn't pissing off anyone to find out where she was. Had the whole place gone mad? She was missing, and no one was noticing. Maybe things really were that bad that no one cared anymore. Elizabeth didn't get it at all, why hadn't she been found? Does anyone know she's even missing? Did anyone really care? She didn't understand why she was thinking like this. Elizabeth needed to think positive, for the baby. The baby, Elizabeth then realized something she couldn't believe she didn't think about before. She just hoped it be worth it.

"Somebody" Elizabeth said trying to show us much pain and panic in her voice as she could. "Help" She said and then bent over placing a hand on her stomach. She needed it to look as real as she could to gain something over the guards. She then heard footsteps, and she put her plan into action. "Please something's wrong" She said when she was sure someone was there. The door then opened and he walked in and over to her. Trying his best to help her, everything was going smoothly till another pairs of foots steps walked up to the door.

"Falling for the oldest trip in the book" The voice said. Elizabeth looked up to see someone standing there, who seemed to be on to her plan. "Helena warned us you'd try this. I'm just not stupid enough to fall for it" He said to her. He then grabbed the other guy and pulled him away from Elizabeth. But before he was pulled away, she was able to steal his cell phone. At least it wasn't a complete waste.

"You can tell the crone I will not give up. I will get out of here. She's not taking my baby" Elizabeth said to him. She might have lost this round, but it was only the beginning.

"Good luck with that" He said to her, He then walked away dragging the other guy.

"I think I'll have more luck on my side" Elizabeth said to herself as she pulled out the phone she stole. All she had to do was send a message to someone and then they'd come running. This plan had to work, or she wasn't sure what else to do.

Lulu walked into the park, with tears rolling down her checks. She walked over to the beach and kicked it. Today had been a complete disaster. She knew she was wrong to even mention Elizabeth's funeral to Nikolas. She just thought he would want to know and maybe show up, but then again she was wrong. Four hours and everything went down in flames. All she knew was it was her fault, she should have told Lucky the truth when she found out. Now it was too late. She sat down in the chair remember all that went down in the last four hours. Everything at the ceremony was going so well, Father Cotes had gotten up and said such wonderful things about Elizabeth. Then Steve, Elizabeth's brother, had gotten up and said something. Elizabeth grandmother was offered to speak, but she let Lucky go up instead. She said she knew Elizabeth would have wanted him to speak. She thought maybe Lucky would say something sweat about the amazing times they had over the years, talk about the good times and the bad. Then everything turned from great to sweet to horrible and dark in one moment.


	16. Hidden Message

**Chapter Fifteen- "Hidden Message"**

"What the hell was that all about?" Nikolas snapped at Lucky as him followed his brother into his apartment. He knew his brother would still be mad at him, but to call him out like that in front of everyone. He knew that wasn't Lucky, it was the brother he knew. He had destroyed that brother and now he had to live with what he had done.

"It's the least you deserve after everything you've done" Lucky said as he stopped in his tracks. He turned around and looked right at the person he once called a brother. "You lied to Elizabeth and me for months. You let us believe you were the father when you weren't. All so you could what? Have Elizabeth to yourself. Well great just there's one small problem brother, neither us have Elizabeth."

"It isn't my fault Elizabeth is dead and you know that. You just rather blame me then yourself" Nikolas yelled back at his brother. He wasn't going to let Lucky stand there and yell at him. "I lied to protect Elizabeth and you."

"Some job you did protecting us. I lost my daughter and we buried Elizabeth today" Lucky continued to yell at Nikolas. He knew he had all this built up angry and it was all coming out on Nikolas, even if he didn't mean to talk it all out on Nikolas. So of what he knew he was yelling at himself really.

"I didn't tell you because" Nikolas said after lowering his voice. He didn't want to yell this, but he needed Lucky to know. "Because I knew Helena was up to something. She changed the tests for a reason and I knew as long as I was the father I could keep her close and figure it out. That way I could stop her before she had a chance to do anything to harm you or Elizabeth" Nikolas said to his brother, trying to explain the reasoning behind lying to the people he loved most.

"So then tell me Nikolas, where is Helena now?" Lucky questioned him. Of course no one had seen Helena in weeks now. And anyone that knew her knew that wasn't a good sign, but that didn't matter to Lucky right now. He was too busy trying to deal with the loss, work and taking care of the boys. Just doing everything Elizabeth did and more. "My point, you don't know. Once again congrats on doing a great job in protecting Elizabeth and I. I'll be sure to send you postcard from the next cadge Helena sticks me in"

"Helena's no longer a threat. She left for Greece before Elizabeth was in the accident, to take care of business. She has no reason to come back here. Not when she doesn't have an heir to try and steal" Nikolas said to him. He was happy Helena wasn't around meddling in anything. At least he knew she couldn't hurt Elizabeth or anyone else he cared about.

"And to think you weren't that stupid. I guess I was very wrong about you Nikolas. You can leave now" Lucky said to him. He then picked up the file off the coffee table and headed into the kitchen. He needed to go back to reading it in hopes he'll find something anything. Nikolas knew he couldn't do anything, so he just left. Hoping one day him and Lucky could be friends and brother again.

Lulu sat on the bench trying to think about how everything just went to hell. She knew she was going to regret calling Nikolas. She just thought she was doing something right. Even when she knew he was wrong in lying to Lucky. Nothing going as it was supposed to be going. Sure she could chalk it up to Nickolas and Elizabeth lying about the affair or Nickolas lying about the baby, but in the end none of that mattered. She wiped the tears from her eyes and tired to think of other things.

Johnny walked over and sat down next to Lulu, he had seen her come in here and wanted to make sure she was okay. From the way it looked she was far from okay, after everything that had happened in the last month he could understand if she wasn't okay.

"Hey" Johnny said. He placed her hand on her shoulder and instead of saying anything back; Lulu just leaned up again him and started to cry once again. "It's okay, I'm here." Johnny said as he stroked her back.

"How could I let things get so out of hand" Lulu said through her tears. She couldn't help but blame herself for it all. She knew others were to blame, but not telling Lucky the truth make her feel even guiltier.

"Things happen, things people can't control" Johnny said trying to be support and tell her it's not her fault.

"But it is my fault" Lulu said. She sat up and looked at him. "If I had only told Lucky the truth earlier, this whole thing could have been prevented."

"But you didn't know about Nickolas and Elizabeth tell Lucky questioned you" Johnny said to her. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Not about that" Lulu said to him.

"Then about what?" Johnny questioned her.

"About his daughter" Lulu said to him. She got up from the bench and walked away from him. She felt like if others knew she was keeping this secret then they'd hate her now too.

"What are you talking about Lulu?" Johnny questioned her. "Lucky only has Jake and Cameron. I thought Elizabeth's baby was Nickolas's?"

"That's just it" Lulu said. She turned to face Johnny again. "The baby was Lucky's. Nickolas found out and kept it to himself. I happened to stubble on the information. Nickolas begged me not to tell Lucky and Liz, but I said Lucky had ever right to know about his child. Only when I got to Lucky, I couldn't tell him."

"Did Nickolas have a reason for not saying anything?" Johnny asked her.

"He told me to trust him on this. I guess deep down I wanted to trust him. I wanted to believe in him" Lulu said. "Like the last time I knew I'd be hurting Lucky and Lucky's been hurt enough."

"Seems like you were caught between your brothers" Johnny said to her.

"But had a I told Lucky and Elizabeth the truth, maybe just maybe she and that baby would still be here. And maybe Lucky and Nickolas could be working to rebuild, instead of going to war" Lulu said to him.

"This isn't your fault. You have to know that" Johnny said to her. "You didn't cause the crash and you didn't kill Elizabeth. You have no reason to feel guilty over their death."

"Don't I?" Lulu said.

"So why not tell Lucky the truth?" Johnny said to him.

"Where he's at now, it will only crush him more. He's lost so much already, he needs his family and I know if I tell him he'll hate me" Lulu said to him.

"Hate you for what keeping a secret that wasn't yours in the first place?" Johnny said to her.

"For keeping him away from his daughter" Lulu said to him. "Even though he got to spend a lot of time with Elizabeth and the kids. He even went with her to her last appointment."

"So in the end he still got to be there for his daughter even though he didn't know" Johnny said to her.

"Okay, you know that isn't the same" Lulu said to him.

"Sometimes it's better then nothing" Johnny said to her.

"You're just trying to get me to tell him aren't you?" Lulu said.

"No, but if you feel you need to then maybe you should" Johnny said to her.

Lucky sat in his living room staring at the file. No matter how long he looked at it or how much time passed, it still read the same thing over and over again. Car crash, there was nothing anyone could do and she was dead at the scene. Elizabeth was dead, she was gone, his daughter was gone and he couldn't change it. He could make this right, not for Cameron and Jake and certainly not for himself. His mind couldn't stop thinking about Cameron and how he would say 'don't take mommy'. He knew things were a bit rocky when Elizabeth was in Shadybrooke and he knew it wasn't easy on Cameron, but he also knew Cameron never acted like this once. Things just weren't adding up and Lucky needed to figure them all out. One way or another he was going to figure this all out.

He picked up the file again and began to read the report on the car that had hit Elizabeth and the boys. The driver ended up with a mild concussion and some burses, but no sign of drugs or alcohol or anything to warrant reckless driving. It was just and honest accident, someone wasn't paying attention and took their eyes off the road for a spilt second and bam the two cars crashed. Only that is when he read it, impact on front right side minimal damage. He couldn't help but wonder how Elizabeth's car was totaled enough that she was killed and yet the other car had minimal damage.

That's when his phone went off. He pulled it out and thought it was either Lulu or his mother checking up on him. Only when he looked at the number it wasn't one he knew and it wasn't a call at all. He opened his phone and there was a text messages from a number he didn't know. He took a chance and opened it, only to see it read 'Laura Nicole Spencer.' Lucky couldn't believe what he was looking at. He knew back when Elizabeth was pregnant with Jax and Courtney and things weren't going well they started talking names. The same when Elizabeth was pregnant with Jake, they had talked about names. Lucky had his heart set on a daughter and naming her after his mother. So they talked about it and agreed upon Laura Nicole Spencer and he also knew that no one else knew that. He never mentioned it to anyone, not Nickolas, not his mother even when he thought they were going to loose her again, and not Lulu.

So this meant it could only be Elizabeth, but that wasn't possible. She was dead, she was gone, she couldn't have sent that text. Then he started to really think about it, Helena was in "Greece", the crash report didn't add up. There had to be something else going on. He was starting to put it all together now. He just needed to get someone else to believe him and not think he was crazy. He needed answers and if Elizabeth is alive he needed to find her. And find her fast.

* * *

**AN**: so it's been a while since I last updated this story. I know I kind of stopped in 2010, honestly I lost interest in it. But after going through my stories, I've decided to try and finish some of them up. This on included. Hopefully I can finish it up and give you and ending you all deserve. Also the role of Lucky Spencer will now be played by Greg Vaughan. At least for me when I am writing this.


	17. Pieces All Fit

**Chapter Sixteen- "Pieces All Fit"**

Lucky walked into the police station and went straight for Mac's office. As soon as he made these connections he wanted to come, but it was way past the time Mac would still be at the office. So instead Lucky wait till morning, not sleeping at all and got in as soon as he could. He brushed past everyone and without a care just walked right into Macs office. Lucky for him Mac wasn't with anyone and was free.

"Lucky what are you doing here?" Mac questioned him.

"I needed to talk to you about something" Lucky said to him as he walked closer to Mac's desk.

"If this is about coming back to work, forget it. It's to early Lucky. You need time to grieve and time to be with your boys" Mac said to him.

"That's not it at all. Mac Elizabeth didn't die in that crash" Lucky said to him.

"Of course she did Lucky. There are witnesses there is a report. Lucky she's gone" Mac said to him.

"All of which can be bought and forged" Lucky said to him. He then placed down the file on Mac's desk and opened to show him. "It says right here the car had minimal damage to the right side, the side that hit the drivers side of Elizabeth's car. There is no way the car could have gotten minimal damage and still cause enough damage to Elizabeth's car to kill her. It's just not possible" Lucky went on to explain. "Plus Cameron keeps saying don't take mommy, he's never said that in his life. So why would he say it now? Then there is Helena. She leaves for Greece the same time Elizabeth is killed in a car?"

"Lucky how much sleep have you gotten?" Mac questioned him.

"It's not the point Mac. The point is Elizabeth is alive" Lucky said to Mac. "It's all right here" Lucky pointed at the folder he put on Mac's desk.

"Lucky go home. Get some sleep." Mac said to him.

"I need you to open a case and find Elizabeth" Lucky said to him.

"Go home Lucky" Mac said to him. He closed up the file and handed it back to Lucky. "She's gone Lucky. I know it hurts, but it will get better."

"She's alive Mac" Lucky said to him. "I'll prove it to you." He said before walking out of Mac's office.

Dante was pacing around his apartment; he knew things hadn't been easy on Lulu since Elizabeth and the baby were killed. He just didn't expect her to be avoiding him. Of course it didn't help with what he had done, He knew sooner or later he was going to have to tell Lulu about that night, but right now he was more focused on trying to help her to talk to him. He had just been so stupid to play right into her game. He knew he should have told her to leave and then went to see Lulu, instead he did what he did and now everything was all messed up. After a bit Dante grabbed his jacket and headed out of the apartment. He needed to find Lulu and needed to talk to her before Brooklyn found her.

Lulu walked up to her brother's door. She had been thinking about all night and she knew she had to tell him the truth. She demanded Nickolas told the truth, so why didn't see. She knew that what he needed most was his family; even though this was going to crush him she knew he needed the truth too. She balled her hand into a fist and brought it up to the door; before she could knock she heard a noise. She turned to see Lucky walked down the hall.

"If Mac called you, just leave now" Lucky said as he walked over to his door.

"Mac?" Lulu questioned as she watched Lucky unlock his door. "No Mac didn't call me; why would he call me?"

"It doesn't matter" Lucky said as he opened the door and stepped in. He left the door open so Lulu could come in.

"Lucky what is going on?" Lulu questioned a she walked into his apartment. She closed the door and then turned back to Lucky, who just kind of threw himself on his couch.

"I got this last night" Lucky said as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and found the text message. He then handed it to Lulu.

"Laura Nicole Spencer" Lulu read out loud. "Who is that?"

"That is the name Elizabeth and I decided on for the baby when I was so convince Jake was going to be a girl." Lucky told her.

"Really? You were going to name her after Mom and Nickolas?" Lulu said with a small smile. She thought it was so sweet they were going to do that.

"Yup. I wanted to name our daughter after my mother so Elizabeth said if we were going to name her after Laura it was only fair we name her after someone else in the family. She said she got to pick and she decided on Nicole after Nickolas" Lucky explained to her. "She said she would talk to you first to make sure you were hurt we didn't name her after you too. Only that never happened and She had Jake."

"Well if it helps I wouldn't have been mad. I think it's a perfect name" Lulu said. "So what is this then? Did you name the baby this or something?"

"No" Lucky said. "Like I said I got this text message last night, look at the number."

"It says unknown" Lulu said, still very confused.

"No one and I mean not even Mom or Nickolas knew about that name. We wanted to wait till the baby was born before we told anyone" Lucky said to her. "Let everyone be surprised, so there is only one person who could have sent me that message."

"Lucky you can't honestly…" Lulu started to say.

"Mac said the same thing. Lucky she's gone" Lucky said and added an extra stern voice for the 'Lucky she's gone' part. "So then explain to me who sent that and who knew about that name?"

"I can't, but Lucky it's not possible" Lulu said to him.

"Really? It's possible if it was Helena that kidnaped her." Lucky said to him.

"Why would Helena want Elizabeth?" Lulu said to him. "The baby.."

"Right" Lucky said to her.

"But the baby is dead. There are papers and everything" Lulu said to him.

"Which can all be forged and made up. This whole thing screams of Helena" Lucky said to her.

"No it doesn't" Lulu said she walked over and sat down next to Lucky. "You just want something to explain things, to believe there is something out there beyond what you were given. Lucky she's gone, I was there when Cameron was brought in, when they told us she was already dead when they got there" Lulu said to him. She reached over and took his hand in hers. "I didn't want to tell you this, but when they brought Elizabeth to the morgue I went to see her. It was her Lucky. She was wearing the necklace I gave her for Christmas before everything with Nickolas happened. She's gone Lucky, I'm so sorry." Lulu squeezed his hand and then headed out of the apartment. She knew now wasn't the best time to tell him the truth. She would, but when he wasn't already in the downward spiral.

Hours had past since Lulu had left and Lucky had finally able to get some sleep. Only his dreams where filled with Elizabeth screaming for his help and him unable to find her or save her. Lucky finally decided to just get up and figure out something to do. He was happy the boys where with his mother for the day, things were just easier that way, at least for now. He walked over to his coffee table and sat down on the couch. He stared down at the files that sat on the table. He was starting to wonder, maybe everyone was right. Maybe he was just making it all up in his head. Maybe he really did just want Elizabeth to be alive. It be a way to make this all seem like a lie and not what the truth was. Elizabeth was gone, his daughter was gone and Cameron and Jake were without their mother. A sudden ring of his phone pulled him out of his train of thought. He couldn't help but wonder who was calling him this late at night. He read over and picked up his phone. He looked at the number and it said unknown. Just like the text from the other night. He flipped it open and brought it to his ear.

"Hello" Lucky said a little groggy.

"Lucky" the voice on the other end said. Lucky shut up in his seat when he heard that voice, but no this couldn't be right.

"Elizabeth" Lucky said not really sure he was sure he was hearing correctly. It was Elizabeth on the other end. Elizabeth was alive, he wasn't dreaming. This was real she was real.

"Lucky, I don't have much time, but I need your help" Elizabeth said. He could tell there was fear and panic in her voice.

"Elizabeth tell me where you are" Lucky said to her. He knew he'd never be able to save her if he didn't know where she was.

"I don't know" Elizabeth said. "Helena. This is all Helena."

"I knew it" Lucky said. He knew when he got his hands on her he was going to kill her. "I'm going to find you, but are you okay."

"I'm fine. For now" Elizabeth said to him. "

"For now?" Lucky questioned.

"Someone's coming. Lucky please save me" Elizabeth said. Lucky really just wanted to be able to reach through the phone and grab her and bring her to safety.

"I will, I promise Elizabeth" Lucky said to her.

"Lucky…" Elizabeth started to say. "I have to go."

"Elizabeth" Lucky said trying to keep her on the line.

"I really need to..." Elizabeth said before being cut off. Then all Lucky heard was a scream.

"Elizabeth" Lucky yelled into the phone. "Elizabeth."


End file.
